interlinguafandomcom-20200215-history
Interlingua-Germano/r
rabbin Rabbiner rabbin: rabbi(n) (Hebr.) Rabbi rabbinato Rabbinat rabiar (v.r.) sich fuchsen rabiar grassieren (wüten) rabiar kollern (in Wut geraten) rabiar rasen* rabiar fig geifern rabide rasend rabide: esser furiose/rabide rasen* rabie Erbitterung (Wut) rabie Grimm rabie Raserei rabie Tollwut* (Tiere) rabie Wut rabie fig Koller* rabie de destruction Zerstörungswut rabie interior Ingrimm* rabie: crepar de rabie/rage fam die Platze kriegen rabie: spumar de rabie/rage vor Wut schäumen rabie: spumar de rabie/rage¡Error! Marcador no definido. Gift* und Galle spucken/speien rabiose rasend rabiose wütend rabiose fig giftig rabiositate Giftigkeit racemo Büschel (Traube) racemo n Bund (Gemüse) racemo de claves Schlüsselbund racemo de flores Blumenstrauß racemo de uva Traube rachetta (Tennis) Schläger rachetta Federballschlägel rachetta Schlagnetz rachetta Schlegel (Ball�) rachetta Tennisschläger rachitic rachitisch rachitis Rachitis racia (Tiere) Abkunft racia Geblüt (Geschlecht) racia Gelichter* racia Geschlecht* (Abstammung) racia Gezücht* racia Rasse racia Volksstamm* racia Zucht (Rasse) racia canin Hunderasse racia de lilliputianos pygmeos Zwergengeschlecht racia de viperas Drachenbrut racia diabolic Teufelsbrut racia equin Pferderasse racia mixte Mischrasse racia: de racia pur rasserein, rassig racia: de racia pur reinrassig racia: genere/racia human Menschheit racia: racia/specie de homines Menschenschlag racial rassisch racialismo: raci(al)smo Rassenlehre (Rassismus) racismo: raci(al)smo Rassenlehre (Rassismus) rada Reede radactor Redakteur radar Radargerät radente rasant (Geschoßbahn) rader (Korn, Maß) abstreichen rader abkratzen rader abschaben rader ausmerzen (Fehler) rader zerkratzen rader Mil bestreichen rader: (e)rader radieren radial radial radial strahlenförmig radiante strahlend radiante de gaudio/allegressa freudestrahlend radiante: visage radiante verklärtes Gesicht radiar (a. fig) strahlen radiar anstrahlen radiar vi ausstrahlen* (strahlen) radiate strahlenförmig radiate strahlig radiation Ausstrahl/en,�ung radiation Radiation radiation Strahlung radiator (Auto) Kühler radiator Heizkörper radiator Radiator radiator electric/parabolic Heizsonne radical gründlich (von Grund aus) radical radikal radical Stamm/wort,�wurzel radical tiefgreifend radical Adj durchgreifend radical fig einschneidend radical Gram Stamm radical Gram Wurzel radical: (parola) radical Wurzelwort radical: (signo) radical Wurzelzeichen radical: del mesme radical Gram stammverwandt radicalismo Radikalismus radicalmente in Grund und Boden radicalmente von Grund aus radicar anwachsen (Wurzel schlagen) radicar anwurzeln radicar wurzeln radicar vi verwurzeln radicar (se) einwurzeln (Wurzeln schlagen) radicate bodenständig radicate: (in�,ar�)radicate eingewurzelt radication Wurzelbildung radice (a. Math) Wurzel radice Wurzelwort radice Bot Rettich radice Gram Stamm radice cubic Kubikwurzel radice del dente Zahnwurzel radice del naso Nasenwurzel radice pivotante/central Pfahlwurzel radice quadrate Quadratwurzel radice: extraher le radice (quadrate, cubic) Math Wurzel ziehen radice: haber radices in alique fig in et. wurzeln radice: prender radice Wurzel fassen/schlagen radice: sin radices wurzellos radicella Würzelchen radices (Pl) Wurzelwerk radicula Wurzelfaser (Neurol.: Nerven�) radicula Wurzelkeim radio Funk* radio Radio radio Radius radio Rundfunk radio Speiche* (Rad, Anat) radio Strahl radio Anat Spindel radio m Halbmesser radio (de rota) Radspeiche radio de action Flugweite radio de lumine Lichtstrahl radio de sol Sonnenstrahl radio visual Phys Sehstrahl radio�amator Radiobastler radio�chronica Hörbericht radio�discurso Rundfunkrede radio�experimentator (Radio) Bastler radio�reportage Hörbericht radio�unda Radiowelle radio/ambito de action Aktions/bereich,�radius radio: (apparato de) radio Funkapparat radio: audir le radio im Rundfunk hören radio: radio(phonia) Funkwesen* radio: radio/emission scholar Schulfunk(sendung) radioactive radioaktiv radioactivitate Radioaktivität radioauditor Rundfunkhörer* radiodiffunder durch Rundfunk verbreiten radiodiffusion Radioübertragung radiodiffusion Rundfunk radiodiffusion Rundfunkübertragung radioemission Rundfunkdarbietung radioemission Rundfunksendung radioexperimentator Rundfunkbastler radiogoniometria Funkpeilung radiogoniometria Peilfunk radiogoniometro Funkpeiler radiogoniometro: (radio)goniometro Peilkompaß radiogramma Funkbericht radiogramma: radio(tele)gramma Radio(tele)gramm radiographar röntgen radiographia (Röntgen~) Aufnahme* radiographia Röntgenaufnahme radiographia: radio(photo)graphia Schirmbildaufnahme radiolario Strahlentier radiologia Radiologie radiologia Strahlenforschung radiophonia: radio(phonia) Funkwesen* radiophotographia Bildfunk radiophotographia Funkbild radiophotographia: radio(photo)graphia Schirmbildaufnahme radioprogramma Rundfunkprogramm radios cathodic Kathodenstrahlen radios X X�Strahlen radios X Pl Röntgenstrahlen radioscopia Durchleuchtung radioscopia Röntgenuntersuchung radioscopia: facer un radioscopia röntgen (durchleuchten) radiose strahlend radiose fig sonnig radiostation: (radiostation) e�,trans/missor(i)�relais (F) Zwischensender radiotelegramma Funkspruch* radiotelegramma: radio(tele)gramma Radio(tele)gramm radiotelegraphar funken radiotelegraphia Funk(en)telegraphie radiotelegraphia Funk* radiotelegraphia Radiotelegraphie radiotelegraphista Funker radiotelephonia Funk* radiotelephonia Rundfunk radiotelephonia Sprechfunk radiotelephonista Funker radiotherapia Strahlenbehandlung radiotherapia Med Bestrahlung radiotherapia Med Röntgenbehandlung radiotransmission Rundfunksendung radiotransmission Rundfunkübertragung radiotransmissor Rundfunksender raditura Abschabsel radium Radium radium�therapia Radiumtherapie rafanetto Radieschen* rafano Meerrettich* rafano: rafano/raphano Bot Radi raffinamento Läuterung raffinamento Verfeinerung raffinamento Techn Abtreibung raffinar (Eisen) frischen raffinar feiner machen raffinar läutern (Zucker) raffinar raffinieren raffinar sieden (Zucker) raffinar verfeinern raffinar Techn abtreiben* raffinate raffiniert raffinator Zuckersieder raffineria Raffinerie raffineria Siederei (f. Zucker) raffineria de sucro Zuckerfabrik* raffineria de sucro Zuckersiederei rage Wut rage fig Koller* rage: crepar de rabie/rage fam die Platze kriegen rage: spumar de rabie/rage vor Wut schäumen rage: spumar de rabie/rage¡Error! Marcador no definido. Gift* und Galle spucken/speien rage¡Error! Marcador no definido. Grimm ragiar¡Error! Marcador no definido. grassieren (wüten) ragiose¡Error! Marcador no definido. wütend ragiose¡Error! Marcador no definido. fig giftig ragout (F) Ragout* ragout (F) Kochk Gemengsel* ragout (F) de lepore Hasenpfeffer raia Rochen (Fisch) raid (E) Beutezug* raid (E) Mil Streifzug raid (E) aeree Fliegerangriff rail (E) (Bahn) Schiene* rail (E) Eisenbahnschiene rail (E) Geleise (Schiene) rail (E) intermediari Zwischenschiene rails; mitter ~ super Eisenb beschienen raja (Hind.) Radscha ramada Laubengang ramage Astwerk ramage Baumschlag* ramage Geäst ramage Laubdach ramage Laubwerk* ramage: a ramages/phantasia geblümt (Stoff) ramal: filial/ramal Zweiganstalt rametto: ram(ett)o (Zweig) Reis ramificar vt abzweigen ramificar se sich verzweigen ramificar se sich verästeln ramificate: extensemente ramificate weitverzweigt ramification Abzweigung ramification Verzweigung ramification Verästelung ramification Bot Ausläufer* ramo (Fach) Branche* ramo Ast ramo Ausläufer* (Abzweigung) ramo Fach (Tätigkeit) ramo Zweig ramo commercial commercio Handelszweig ramo de lo scibile Wissenszweig ramo de olivo Ölzweig ramo de palma Palmzweig ramo del commercio Geschäftszweig* ramo lateral Seitenzweig ramo sic dürres Reis ramo: ram(ett)o (Zweig) Reis ramo: ramo/branca de industria Erwerbszweig ramos sic Reis(ig)holz, Reisig* ramose geästet ramose ästig rampa Auffahrt (Rampe) rampa Rampe rampa de lanceamento de rocchettas Raketenabschußrampe rana Frosch* rana fulminante Knallfrosch* rana verde Laubfrosch* rancer ranzig werden rancide abgestanden rancide ranzig rancide tranig ranciditate Ranzigkeit rancor Groll rancor Rachegefühl rancor fig Pike* rancor: guardar rancor ad alicuno fam fig e�n Pik auf j�n haben rancor: guardar rancor ad alicuno a causa de alique j�m wegen et. zürnen rancor: haber/guardar rancor contra alicuno j�m gram sein rancor: portar/guardar rancor (a) grollen rancorose nachtragend rancorose verbissen (voll Groll) ranetta Laubfrosch* rangiar aufräumen rangiar: (ar)rangiar¡Error! Marcador no definido. einordnen* rangiar: rangiate aufgeräumt* (Zimmer) rangiar¡Error! Marcador no definido. aufreihen rangiar¡Error! Marcador no definido. einräumen* (Möbel) rangiar¡Error! Marcador no definido. ordnen rangiar¡Error! Marcador no definido. rangieren rangiar¡Error! Marcador no definido. (alterubi) wegpacken rangiar¡Error! Marcador no definido. aufstellen* (ordnen) rango Rang rango Stufe (Rang�) rango Mil Glied rango Mil Reihe rango: al prime rango vornan rango: de (alte) categoria/rango hochgestellt rango: de un sol rango/fila einreihig rango: fila/rango de columnas Säulenreihe rango: in filas/rangos in Reih und Glied rango: in rango(s)/fila(s) Mil gliedweise rango: mitter/collocar in fila/rangos reihen rango: prime fila/rango Vorderreihe rangos: de/in duo rangos/filas doppelreihig raniera Froschteich ranin froschartig ranunculo Butterblume* ranunculo Dotterblume* ranunculo Bot Hahnenfuß ranunculo Bot Ranunkel rapa Rübe rapa (blanc) weisse Rübe rapace raffgierig rapace raubgierig rapace räuberisch* rapacitate Raffgier rapacitate Raubgier rapacitate Raubsucht raparation Genugtuung raper entführen raper entreißen (Tod) raper entzücken raper hinraffen raper raffen raper rauben raper verzücken raper fig hinreißen raper via hinwegraffen raphanistro Hederich raphano Hederich raphano (minor) Bot Rettich raphano: rafano/raphano Bot Radi rapide behende (schnell) rapide flüchtig (eilig) rapide geschwind rapide rasch rapide schleunig rapide schnell rapide como le vento schnell wie der Wind rapide como un flecha¡Error! Marcador no definido. pfeilschnell rapide como un fulmine blitzschnell rapidemente in e�m Husch rapiditate Behendigkeit rapiditate Eile* (Schnelligk.) rapiditate Geschwindigkeit rapiditate Raschheit rapiditate Schnelligkeit rapiditate: rapiditate/velocitate Flüchtigkeit* rapido D�Zug rapido Durchgangszug* rapido Schnelle* (Fluß) rapido Schnellzug rapido starkes Gefälle* rapido Stromschnelle rapido Strudel (Stromschnelle) rapiera Rapier rapiera Raufdegen rapiera Rübenfeld rapimento Entführung rapimento Verzückung rapimento Wonne (Entzücken) rapimento Su n Entzücken rapina Raub (Plündern) rapina Räuberei* rapina (super le stratas) Straßenraub rapinar räubern rapite selig (entzückt) rapite al mundo der Welt entrückt rapite: esser rapite per le morte wegsterben rapto Entführung rapto Raub (Entführung) rapto Verschleppung* rapto (de personas) Menschenraub raptor Entführer raptor Räuber* raptor Schächer rapunculo Rapunzel* rar dünn (Haar) rar knapp rar rar rar selten rar spärlich (selten) rar vices Adv selten rar: un ave rar ein weißer Rabe rarefacer verdünnen (Luft) rarefaction Verdünnung rareplantate licht* (Wald) raritate Knappheit raritate Rarität raritate Seltenheit raritate Spärlichkeit raritate preciose Kabinettstück rarmente Adv selten raro Adv selten rasar abrasieren rasar barbieren rasar rasieren rasar scheren (Bart) rasar (al solo) dem Erdboden gleichmachen rasar: rasate mundemente flor de pelle glatt rasiert rasate: non rasate unrasiert rase: facer tabula rase fig mit et. aufräumen rase: facer tabula rase (de) reinen Tisch machen (mit) rasorio Barbiermesser rasorio Rasiermesser rasorio Schermesser rasorio (de securitate) Rasierapparat rasorio electric elektrischer Rasierapparat rasorio electric (a sicco) Trockenrasierapparat raspa Reibe, Reibeisen raspa�scarpas (de ferro) Abtreter* raspa: raspa(toria) Raspel raspar abkratzen raspar abschaben raspar ausradieren* (auskratzen) raspar raspen raspar reiben (Kartoffeln) raspar schaben raspar scharren raspar vt auskratzen* raspar: raspar/grattar sur le violino fiedeln raspate schäbig (abgeschabt) raspator Kratze raspator Reibe, Reibeisen raspatoria: raspa(toria) Raspel raspatorio Radiermesser raspatorio Schabeisen raspatura Abschabsel raspatura Radierung* (= das Radieren) raspatura Rasur (Raspeln) rastrellage n Harken rastrellar harken rastrellar hecheln rastrellar rechen rastrellar Mil durchkämmen* (Gelände) rastrellar Techn durchhecheln* rastrellator Harker rastrello Harke rastrello Hechel rastrello Rechen m rastrello: rastr(ell)o Krücke (des Croupiers) rastro Harke rastro Rechen m rastro (de fusiles) Gewehrständer rastro: rastr(ell)o Krücke (des Croupiers) rasura Rasur rasura Scheren (Bart) rasura: (e)rasura n Löschen rata Rate rata de accrescimento crescentia, progression Zuwachsrate rata de accrescimento crescentia, progression annual (de production) jährliche Zuwachsrate rata de interesse Prozentsatz rata mensual Monatsrate rata: a qual/que rata (de interesse) zu wieviel Prozent? rata: pro rata Adv verhältnismäßig rata: rata/taxa de disconto Diskontsatz ratas; per/in ~ auf Abzahlung* rate Floß ratificar bestätigen (Vertrag) ratificar genehmigen (Vertrag) ratificar ratifizieren ratificar vollziehen (Vertrag) ratification Genehmigung ratification Ratifikation ratification Vollziehung, Vollzug ratificator Vollzieher ratiocinar spintisieren ratiocination Spintisieren n ratiocination Vernunftschluß ration Begründung (Erklärung) ration Grund (Vernunft�) ration Portion ration Ration ration Ursache (Grund) ration Vernunft ration Verstand (Vernunft) ration Zuteilung (Ration) ration de esser Daseinsberechtigung ration de reserva eiserne Ration ration ficticie Scheingrund ration social Firmenname ration social Handelsfirma ration speciose Scheingrund (Vorwand) ration: a ration de mit e�r Geschwindigkeit von ration: a ration de nach Maßgabe ration: audir ration Vernunft annehmen ration: con ration füglich (mit Recht) ration: haber ration recht haben ration: haber su ration bei Sinnen sein ration: per/pro le qual ration weshalb ration: perder le ration von Sinnen sein ration: perder le testa/ration den Verstand verlieren ration: poner/mitter al ration zur Vernunft bringen ration: pro ration de halber (wegen) ration: sin alicun ration unmotiviert ration: sin ration Adv unrecht ration: sin ration/motivo Adv grundlos ration: sub le ration (commercial) unter der Firma ration; haber ~ recht behalten rationabile annehmbar (Beding., Preis) rationabile kulant (Preis) rationabile nüchtern (vernünftig) rationabile vernunftbegabt rationabile vernunftgemäß rationabile vernünftig rationabile vernunftmäßig rationabile verständig (vernünftig) rationabile: pauco rationabile unverständig rationabile; devenir ~ zur Einsicht kommen rationabile; esser ~ Einsehen (Vernunft annehmen) rational rational rational rationell rational vernünftig (auf Vernunft gegründet) rational verstandesmäßig rational zweckdienlich (vernünftig) rationalisar rationalisieren rationalisation Rationalisierung rationalismo Vernunftglaube rationalista Aufklärer* rationalista Rationalist rationalista Verstandesmensch rationalitate Vernünftigkeit rationalitate Zweckdienlichkeit (Zweckentsprechung, Zweckmäßigkeit) rationamento Bewirtschaftung rationamento Rationierung rationamento Zuteilung (Bewirtschaftung) rationamento Zwangsbewirtschaftung rationamento: suppression del rationamento Aufhebung der Zwangswirtschaft rationamento: supprimer le rationamento Zwangswirtschaft aufheben rationar bewirtschaften* (rationieren) rationar rationieren rationar strecken (Vorräte) rationes secrete/celate Pl Hintergründe rationes; dar ~ begründen (beweisen) rattero Rattenfänger* (Hund; a. Rattler) rattiera Rattenfalle ratto Ratte ratto de aqua Wasserratte ratto de bibliotheca fig Bücherwurm* ratto domestic Landratte* ratto muscate Bisamratte* ratto muscate Moschusratte rauc heiser rauc rauh (heiser) raucitate Heiserkeit raucitate Rauheit ravina Hohlweg (schluchtartig) ravina Schlucht (Hohlweg) rayon (E) Rayon* (Kunstseide) razzia (Ar.) Beutezug* razzia (F Arab.) Razzia razzia (F) Streifzug (Poliz.) razzia Raubzug re betrifft (Kopf e�s Briefes) re Ding (Angelegenheit) re Sache (Angelegenheit) re wegen (in betreff) re Mus d re bemolle Mus Des re diese Mus dis re isto hierbei (betreffend) re major Mus D�dur re� wieder (als Vorsilbe meistens) re� zurück (Vorsilbe meist:) re�rostir aufbraten reabsorber abbauen reabsorption Med Abbau reaccender se (Kämpfe, Mil) aufleben reaccender se von neuem entbrennen reaccompaniar zurückgeleiten reacquisition Rückkauf reaction Gegendruck reaction Gegenwirkung reaction Reaktion reaction fig Gegenströmung reaction Pol Rückschritt reaction in catena Kettenreaktion reaction: (accopulamento de) re(tro)action (Radio) Rückkopp(e)lung reaction: provocar le reaction (de) auf den Plan rufen reaction: re(tro)action Rückwirkung reactionari reaktionär reactionari Pol rückschrittlich reactionario Reaktionär reactivar fig wiederankurbeln reactivation Wiederankurbelung (der Wirtschaft) reactor Reaktor reactor de essayo Versuchsreaktor reactor nucleari Kernreaktor reactor/pila atomic Atommeiler readdormir se wiedereinschlafen readjustamento Neuregelung readmission Wiederaufnahme readmission Wiederzulassung readmitter wiederaufnehmen readmitter wiederzulassen reagente Reagenz reager reagieren reager rückwirken reager super zurückwirken reager: (re)ager Chem wirken reager: non reager die Hände in den Schoß legen reaggruppamento Umgruppierung reaggruppar umgruppieren real dinglich real leibhaft(ig) (wirklich) real real real reell real richtig (wirklich) real tatsächlich real wahr (wirkl.) real wirklich realisabile ausführbar (verwirklichbar, zu Ende führen) realisabile durchführbar realisar ausführen* realisar bewerkstelligen realisar bewirken realisar in die Tat umsetzen realisar realisieren realisar versilbern (zu Geld machen) realisar verwerten (zu Geld machen) realisar verwirklichen realisar wahr machen realisar zustande bringen realisar fig durchführen realisar fig gestalten* realisar Hdl flüssig* realisar se eintreffen (Voraussage) realisar se zustande kommen realisar: realisar/complir se in Erfüllung gehen realisar: realisar/complir se sich erfüllen erfüllt werden realisation Ausführung (Plan) realisation Bewerkstelligung realisation Bewältigung realisation Durchführung* realisation Eintreffen realisation Erfüllung realisation Flüssigmachung* (von Kapitalien) realisation Gestaltung realisation Leistung (Arbeit) realisation Verwertung realisation Verwirklichung realisation Zustande/bringen,�kommen realisation fig Errungenschaft realisation (in moneta) fig Versilberung realisator (Film) Spielleiter realismo Lebensnähe realismo Realismus realismo Sachlichkeit realista Realist(in) realista realistisch realitate Gegebenheit realitate Realität realitate Wirklichkeit realitate: in realitate in Wirklichkeit realitate: lontan del realitate lebensfremd realitate: sin realitate wesenlos realligar wiederan/gliedern,�knüpfen realmente wahrlich realmente Adv wirklich realtiabile aufrichtbar* realtiamento: (re)altiamento n Heben realtiar aufrichten* realtiar einschlagen (Bettuch) realtiar se aufkommen* reanimar laben reanimar wiederbeleben reanimar fig wiederankurbeln reanimar se fig aufleben reannodar (bed. fig) wiederan/gliedern,�knüpfen reaperir wiedereröffnen reapertura Wiedereröffnung reapertura Wiederzusammentritt reapparer sich anfinden reapparer wiederauftreten reapparer wiedererscheinen reapparition Wiedererscheinung reapparition; facer su ~ fam anfinden reappeciar ausflicken reapprender umlernen (Kenntnisse) rearmamento Wiederaufrüstung rearmamento: (re)armamento Aufrüstung rearmar wiederaufrüsten rearmar wiederbewaffnen rearmar: (re)armar aufrüsten rearrangiamento¡Error! Marcador no definido. Neuregelung rearrangiar¡Error! Marcador no definido. umstellen reassecurantia Rückversicherung* reassemblar zusammenziehen (sammeln) reassemblar (per tambur) zusammentrommeln reattachamento¡Error! Marcador no definido. Rückgliederung reattachar¡Error! Marcador no definido. wiederan/gliedern,�knüpfen rebaptisar umtaufen rebassabile: (re)bassabile versenkbar (Möbel� u. Machinenteile) rebassar absenken rebassar: (re)bassar versenken rebatter herunterschlagen rebatter umklappen* rebatter zurückschlagen rebattite fig abgedroschen rebatto (Preise) Abschlag* rebatto Abstrich* (Abzug) rebatto Rabatt rebatto Fin Abzug* rebell/o,�a Abtrünnig/er,�e rebell/o,�a Empörer,�in* rebellar rebellieren rebellar se rebellieren (sich empören) rebellar se (contra) fam aufmucken rebellar: motinar/rebellar se meutern rebellar: rebellar/insurger/revoltar se fig aufbäumen rebellar: revoltar/rebellar/indignar se sich empören* rebelle abtrünnig rebelle aufrührerisch* rebelle aufständisch rebelle aufsässig* rebelle aufwieglerisch* rebelle empörerisch rebelle rebellisch rebelle ungebärdig rebelle widersetzlich rebelle widerspenstig rebelle abtrünnig rebelle aufrührerisch* rebelle aufständisch rebelle aufsässig* rebelle aufwieglerisch* rebelle empörerisch rebelle rebellisch rebelle ungebärdig rebelle widersetzlich rebelle widerspenstig rebellion (Rebellion) Abfall rebellion Auflehn/en,�ung* rebellion Aufstand (Empörung) rebellion Empörung* rebellion Rebellion rebellion Widersetzlichkeit rebellion: (spirito de) rebellion Aufsässigkeit* rebello Aufrührer* rebello Rebell reborrar: (re)borrar aufpolstern reboscamento Aufforstung reboscar aufforsten rebuffar schelten rebuffar zurückweisen rebuffate: esser reprimendate/rebuffate Schelte bekommen rebuffo Schelte rebus Bilderrätsel rebus Rebus recader zurückfallen recader in le vitio in das Laster zurücksinken recadita Jur Zurückfallen recadita Med Rückfall* recalcitrante aufsässig* recalcitrante renitent recalcitrante störrig, störrisch recalcitrante trotzig (widerspenstig) recalcitrante ungebärdig recalcitrante widerspenstig recalcitrante fig kratzbürstig recalcitrantia Renitenz recalcitration Störrigkeit recalcitration Widerspenstigkeit recalcular durchrechnen* (noch einmal) recaldar aufwärmen recalefacer aufbraten recalefacer aufwärmen recapitular kurz zusammenfassen recardar aufkrempe(l)n* (Wolle) recargamento Umladung recargar Elektr wieder aufladen recensente Rezensent recenser rezensieren recenser Lit besprechen recension Rezension recension Lit Besprechung recente frisch (eben geschehen) recente neu (kürzlich) recente Adj neulich recente: de data (plus) recente neueren Datums recentemente kürzlich recentemente letzt/hin,�lich recentemente neuerdings (kürzlich) recentemente unlängst recentemente Adv jüngst recentemente Adv neuerlich recentemente Adv neulich recentemente maritate neuvermählt recentemente: arrivate recentemente/novemente neu angekommen recept/or,�rice (Fin usw, Gerät) Empfänger,�in recepta (Empfangs�) Bescheinigung recepta Aufgabeschein* recepta Einnahme (Geld) recepta Empfangsschein* recepta Erlös (Einnahme) recepta Ertrag (Erlös) recepta Quittung recepta Rezept recepta Schein (Quittung) recepta ärztliche Verordnung recepta Med Verordnung recepta annual Jahreseinkommen recepta brute Bruttoeinnahme recepta brute Roheinnahme recepta brute Solleinnahme recepta de cocina Kochrezept recepta de livration Ablieferungsschein recepta del die/jorno Tageseinnahme recepta inferior Mindereinnahme recepta postal Posteinlieferungsschein recepta total Gesamteinnahme recepta: certificato/recepta (de livration) Einlieferungsschein receptaculo Kasten (häuslicher) receptaculo Reservoir receptaculo (floral) Bot Fruchtboden receptar Jur hehlen receptas (Pl) Bezüge (Einnahmen) receptas Aufkommen* (Steuern) receptas {Pl Einkünfte* receptas accessori supplementari Pl Neben/einkünfte,�einnahmen receptas doanal Pl Zolleinnahmen receptas effective Pl Isteinnahmen receptation Hehlerei receptator Hehler reception (a. Radio) Empfang reception Anmeldestelle* reception Annahme* reception Aufnahme* reception Entgegennahme reception Erhalt reception Rundfunkempfang reception Übernahme (Annahme) reception del merces Güterannahme reception del paccos postal Paket/abfertigung,�annahme reception local (Radio) Ortsempfang reception superheterodyne Zwischenfrequenzempfang reception: reception/audition (radiophonic) Radioempfang reception; al ~ bei Erhalt reception; al ~ (de) bei Empfang receptive aufnahmefähig* (geistig) receptive de empfänglich für receptor (Fin usw, Gerät) Empfänger,�in receptor Einnehmer receptor Hörapparat receptor Tel Hörer,�in receptor a lampas/valvulas Röhrenempfänger receptor connectibile (con le rete radiophonic) Netzanschlußempfänger receptor de currente universal (Radio) Allstromempfänger receptor de tres valvulas (Radio) Dreiröhrengerät receptor portabile (de radio) Kofferradio receptor portative Radiokoffer/apparat,�gerät receptor pro tote le currentes (Radio) Allstromempfänger receptor superheterodyne Zwischenfrequenzempfänger receptor sur pilas Batterieempfänger receptor: (apparato) receptor Radioempfänger receptor: apparato/receptor scribente Schreibapparat receptor: distaccar le ~ Tel abnehmen* recerca Durchsuchung* recerca Ermittlung* recerca Fahndung recerca Nachforschung recerca Untersuchung recerca n Nachsuchen* recerca de (un) appartamento Wohnungssuche recerca: facer recercas forschen recerca: facer recercas untersuchen recerca: recerca/investigation nucleari Kernforschung recerca: recercas/studios (Pl) historic Geschichtsforschung recercar (alicuno: nach j�m) fahnden recercar ermitteln (nachforschen) recercar forschen recercar nachforschen recercar nachsuchen* recercar untersuchen (forschen) recercar ubique zusammensuchen recercar: (re)cercar aufsuchen recercas (Pl) atomic Atomforschung recercas (Pl) Forschung recercas; facer ~ Ermittlungen anstellen recercate gesucht recercate Adj ausgesucht* recercator Forscher recidiva Med Rückfall* recidivar rückfällig werden recidive rückfällig recidivista Rückfälliger recidivitate Rückfälligkeit reciper (als Mitgift: in dote) mitbekommen reciper (erhalten) abbekommen reciper annehmen (Besuch) reciper aufnehmen (empfangen) reciper bekommen* reciper beziehen (erhalten) reciper einnehmen* (Geld) reciper empfangen* reciper entgegennehmen reciper erhalten (bekommen) reciper genießen (Unterricht) reciper in Empfang nehmen reciper übernehmen reciper vorlassen (empfangen) reciper zu sprechen sein reciper fam kriegen reciper vt überkommen reciper (solemnemente) einholen (empfangen) reciper alique como dono mit et. beschenkt werden reciper con applauso beifällig aufnehmen reciper con jubilo bejubeln reciper in plus hinzubekommen reciper in plus zubekommen (zusätzl. erhalten) reciper in supplemento nachbekommen reciper le titulo/grado de doctor vi promovieren reciper nihil leer ausgehen* reciper se vi einkommen (Geld) reciper: (successar/pervenir a) reciper hereinbekommen reciper: ben vidite/recipite gern(e) gesehen reciper; non ~ abweisen recipiente Behälter* (Gefäß) recipiente Gefäß* (Behälter) recipiente Kanister* recipiente: bottilia/recipiente de oxygeno Sauerstoffflasche recipimento Annahme* recipite (con gratias) Betrag* erhalten recipite con gratias dankend erhalten recipite: haber recipite weghaben recipite; esser ben ~ fig gut ankommen reciproc beiderseitig (gegenseitig) reciproc gegenseitig reciproc reziprok reciproc wechselseitig reciproc: esser mutue reciproc auf Gegenseitigkeit beruhen reciprocamente aneinander reciprocamente untereinander reciprocamente Adv gegeneinander (gegenseitig) reciprocar sich revanchieren reciprocar le amor de alicuno j�m Gegenliebe erweisen reciprocar un dono ein Gegengeschenk machen reciprocitate Gegenseitigkeit reciprocitate Reziprozität reciprocitate Wechselseitigkeit recital (E) (Mus Solo�) Vortrag recital (E) Konzert (Solisten�) recital (E) de canto Gesang(s)vortrag recital de canto Liederabend recital de organo Orgelkonzert recital de piano(forte) Klavierkonzert (e�s Solisten allein) recitar aufsagen recitar hersagen recitar rezitieren recitar sprechen (Gedicht) recitar vortragen (Dichtung) recitar Theat spielen recitar machinalmente herbeten recitar machinalmente herleiern (Rede) recitar machinalmente herplappern recitar sin expression fig leiern recitar un oration/precaria vorbeten recitation Vortrag (Dichtung) recitation Su rezitieren recitativo Rezitativ recitator Vorleser recitator Vortragskünstler reclamante Beschwerdeführer reclamar abverlangen reclamar beanspruchen reclamar bedingen (erfordern) reclamar beitreiben (Abgaben usw) reclamar einfordern reclamar erheischen reclamar fordern (Recht) reclamar pochen (fordern) reclamar zurückfordern reclamar zurückverlangen reclamar (alique ad alicuno) reklamieren reclamar (contra) reklamieren reclamar alique auf et. Anspruch machen reclamar alique ad alicuno j�n wegen et. mahnen reclamar contra beanstanden* reclamar in justitia le pagamento de einklagen reclamar le direction de den Führungsanspruch erheben auf reclamar: postular/reclamar judicialmente einklagen reclamation Beanspruchung reclamation Beanstandung reclamation Beschwerde* (Mühe, Last) (Klage) reclamation Beschwerdeschrift reclamation Einspruch* reclamation Forderung reclamation Mahnbrief reclamation Reklamation reclamation Hdl Mahnung reclamation: presentar/adressar un reclamation vorstellig werden reclamo Kundenwerbung reclamo Lockruf reclamo Reklame reclamo Reklamewesen reclamo Zugmittel reclamo Hdl Werbung reclamo luminose Leuchtreklame reclamo luminose Lichtreklame reclamo: (ave de) reclamo Lockvogel reclamo: facer publicitate/reclamo (pro) Hdl werben reclassamento Neueinteilung reclauder: (re)clauder zusammenklappen (Buch, Messer) reclauder: (re)clauder se zuwachsen (Wunde) reclinar se (sich) zurücklehnen recluder: clauder/recluder con le pessulo einriegeln recognition Anerkennung recognition Erkundung* recognition Mil Kundschaft recognosce; per isto io le ~ ben; es toto ille das sieht ihm ähnlich recognoscente dankbar recognoscentia Anerkennung recognoscentia Auskundschaften* recognoscentia Dank (Erkenntlichkeit) recognoscentia Dankbarkeit recognoscentia Erkennung* recognoscentia Erkundung* recognoscentia aeree Luftaufklärung recognoscentia de debita Schuld/schein,�verschreibung recognoscentia: recognosc/entia,�imento Aufklärung* recognoscer anerkennen recognoscer auf Kundschaft ausgehen: recognoscer aufklären* (Gelände) recognoscer einsehen (erkennen) recognoscer erkennen* recognoscer erkunden* recognoscer sich eingestehen recognoscer wiedererkennen recognoscer Mil auskundschaften* recognoscer Mil durchstreifen recognoscer (inter) herauskennen (aus) recognoscer se culpabile sich schuldig bekennen recognoscer: ille es intelligente, on debe recognoscer/agnoscer lo er ist klug, das muß man ihm lassen recognoscibile erkennbar* recognoscibile erkenntlich recognoscibile: (re)cognoscibile (an: per) kennbar recognoscibile: (re)cognoscibile kenntlich recognoscimento: recognosc/entia,�imento Aufklärung* recognoscite allgemeingültig recognoscite anerkannt recognoscite: non recognoscite unerkannt recognoscite: sin esser recognoscite unerkannt recolliger abernten recolliger einbringen (Ernte) recolliger einfahren* (Getreide usw) recolliger einheimsen* recolliger einholen (Auskunft, Ballon usw) recolliger einsammeln* recolliger eintreiben (Vieh) recolliger ernten recolliger zusammenfassen (Gedanken) recolliger zusammenlesen recolliger zusammennehmen (Kräfte, Gedanken) recolliger zusammensuchen recolliger (ab le solo) auflesen recolliger in haste zusammenraffen recolliger tote le fortias sich zusammenraffen recolliger tote su fortias/corage fig aufraffen* recolliger: concentrar/recolliger se fig sich sammeln recolliger: recolliger/levar (precipitatemente) aufraffen* recolligimento Andacht recolligimento Selbsteinkehr recolligimento fig Einkehr* in sich selbst recolligimento fig Sammlung recolta Einsammlung (Früchte) recolta Ernte* recolta Lese recolta scarse Mißernte recolta: facer le recolta/messe ernten recolta: mal recolta/messe Mißernte recolta: prime recolta Vorernte recolta: recolta/messe de fructos Obsternte recoltar einbringen (Ernte) recoltar einsammeln* (Früchte) recoltar ernten recoltar (le messes) abernten recoltar le cannabe (femina) fimmeln recoltator Erntearbeiter recomenciamento Wiederanfang recomenciar wiederanfangen recommendabile empfehlens/wert,�würdig recommendar anempfehlen recommendar anpreisen* recommendar befürworten recommendar einschreiben (Briefe) recommendar einschärfen recommendar empfehlen* recommendar zuraten recommendar (instantemente) nahelegen recommendar: il es recommendabile es empfiehlt sich recommendation Anpreisung* recommendation Befürwortung recommendation Empfehlung recompensa Belohnung recompensa Dank (Belohnung) recompensa Entgelt* (Belohnung) recompensa Lohn (Belohnung) recompensa Wiedervergeltung recompensa (pro objectos trovate) Fundgeld recompensa al trovator Finderlohn recompensar (de: für) belohnen recompensar wiedervergelten (belohnen) recompensar fig lohnen recompensar alicuno de alique j�m et. vergelten* recompensate: non recompensate unbelohnt recomponer Typ umsetzen recomposition Umbildung (Ministerium) recompra Loskauf* recompra Rückkauf recompra Wiederkauf recomprar loskaufen* recomprar wiederkaufen recomprar zurückkaufen reconciliante versöhnend reconciliar aussöhnen reconciliar versöhnen reconciliar wiederaussöhnen reconciliar fig zusammenbringen reconciliar se con alicuno sich wieder vertragen mit j�m reconciliation Aussöhnung reconciliation Versöhnung reconciliatori versöhnlich reconducer eintreiben (Vieh) reconducer zurückbegleiten reconducer zurückführen reconducer zurückgeleiten reconducer (in auto usw) vt zurückfahren reconducer alicuno j�n zurückbringen reconducer: accompaniar/reconducer a domo heimführen reconfortante herzstärkend reconfortante fig erquicklich reconfortar stärken (trösten) reconfortar fig erquicken* reconfortar: (re)confortar trösten reconforto Erquickung reconforto Stärkung (Trost) reconforto: (re)conforto Trost reconquesta Wiedereroberung reconquirer wiedererobern reconquirer zurückerobern reconstituente Kräftigungsmittel reconstituente Med aufbauend reconstituer Med kräftigen reconstitution Kräftigung reconstitution del crimine Jur Lokaltermin reconstruction Neubau reconstruction Umbau reconstruction Wiederaufbau reconstruer umbauen reconstruer wiederaufbauen recontar nacherzählen recontar nachzählen recontar überzählen recontar: contar/recontar (singulemente, un a un) durchzählen reconvalescentia: (re)convalescentia Wiedergenesung reconvention Gegenklage reconvention Jur Gegenforderung reconventional Adj Gegenklage recoperir überziehen mit recoperir de beziehen (mit et. bedecken) recoperir de terra (per palatas) zuschaufeln recoperir de un altere pictura übermalen record (E) (Sport) Bestleistung record (E) (Sport) Höchstleistung record (E) (Sport) Spitzenleistung record (E) Rekord (aufstellen: stabilir; halten: detener; schlagen: batter) record (E) de altitude Höhenrekord record (E) de distantia Langstreckenrekord record (E) de velocitate (Sport) Bestzeit record (E) mundial Weltrekord recordar anklingen lassen recordar ins Gedächtnis rufen recordar su pais/focar anheimeln recordar: (re)memorar/recordar alique ad alicuno j�n an et. erinnern* recordar: memorar/recordar se (de) eingedenk sein/bleiben recordar; (facer) ~ anklingen recordation Erinnerung* recordo Andenken* (Gegenstand) recordo Erinnerung* recordo Gedächtnis (Andenken) recordo de infantia/juventute Jugenderinnerung recordo; in/como ~ de zum Andenken* an recovramento executive Zwangsbeitreibung recrear erquicken* (stärken) recrear: refrescar recrear, restaurar se sich laben recreation Ausspannung recreation Erquickung recreation Pause (Schule) recreative erquicklich recrescer nachwachsen recrescimento Nachwuchs recrimination Gegenbeschuldigung recrudescer fig wieder aufflammen recruta Rekrut recrutamento Anwerbung recrutamento Aushebung recrutamento Musterung* (zum Wehrdienst) recrutamento Rekrutierung recrutamento: leva(ta)/recruta(mento) fortiate Zwangsaushebung recrutar ausheben* (Truppen) recrutar rekrutieren recrutar Mil werben recrutar Mil Mar anwerben rectal Adj After� (in Zssgn.) rectangular rechteckig rectangular rechtwink(e)lig rectangulo Rechteck rectar Flugz abfangen recte aufrecht recte recht (Winkel) recte ungebeugt recte Adj gerade recte f Gerade recte como un cereo fuso kerzengerade recte: non recte ungerade (Linie) rectificar begradigen rectificar berichtigen rectificar richtigstellen rectification Begradigung rectification Berichtigung rectification Richtigstellung rectification Chem Reinigung rectificator Elektr Gleichrichter rectilinee geradlinig rectilinee gradlinig rectilinee rechtlinig rectitude Geradheit recto After* recto Typ Vorderseite recto: (intestino) recto Mastdarm rector Rektor rectorato Rektorat reculamento: recul(ament)o Stoß* (Gewehr) recular rückwärts gehen/rücken recular zurückschreiten recular zurücktreten recular zurückweichen recular vi weichen recular bruscamente fig zurückfahren recular de espavento vor Schreck zurückprallen recular espaventate zurückschaudern recular titubante/vacillante zurücktaumeln recular: facer recular zurückdrängen recular: facer recular fig zurückbringen reculo Rücklauf (Geschütze) reculo Rückstoß* (Gewehr) reculo Stoß* (Gewehr) recunear umprägen recuperamento Beitreibung recuperar (Verlust) wieder einbringen recuperar beitreiben (Summe) recuperar bergen recuperar einholen (Zeit) recuperar eintreiben (Geld) recuperar nachholen (Zeit) recuperar wiederbekommen recuperar wiedererhalten recuperar wiedererlangen recuperar wiedergewinnen recuperar zurückbekommen recuperar zurückgewinnen recuperar le sensos wieder zur Besinnung kommen recuperar le tempore perdite das Versäumte nacharbeiten recuperar se de un perdita sich von e�m Verluste erholen* recuperar terreno (Sport) aufholen recuperar; esser a ~ ausstehen (Geld) recuperar; summas a ~ ausstehende Gelder recuperation Beitreibung recuperation Bergung recuperation Erholung recuperation Rückgewinnung recuperation Wiedererlangung recuperation de material guast(at)e Altmaterialerfassung (Altstoffsammlung) recurrentia Wiederkehr recurrer appellieren recurrer ein Rechtsmittel* einlegen recurrer (a) anwenden* (Gewalt, Mittel) recurrer (a) sich behelfen recurrer a s�e Zuflucht nehmen zu recurrer ad un medio zu e�m Mittel greifen recurrer al tribunal den Rechtsweg beschreiten* recurrer al tribunal pro alique et. vor Gericht ausfechten recurso Behelf recurso Ersatzanspruch recurso Rechtsmittel* recurso Regreß recurso Rückanspruch recurso Zuflucht (Ausweg) recurso Zuziehung recurso Jur Berufung recurso de gratia Gnadengesuch* recurso in gratia Begnadigungsgesuch recurso: submisse al recurso regreßpflichtig recurvar: (re)curvar umbiegen (krümmen) recusabile Jur verwerflich recusar (Gesetz) abweisen recusar ableugnen recusar weigern recusar Jur ablehnen recusar Jur verwerfen recusar Jur zurückweisen recusation Ablehnung recusation Ableugnung recusation Abweisung recusation Verwerfung recusation Zurückweisung recusso (Abprall) Abschlag* recusso Abprall recuter abprallen* redaction Abfassen redaction Anfertigung* redaction Ausarbeitung redaction Ausfertigung redaction Bearbeitung redaction Fassung* (schriftl.) redaction Formulierung redaction Niederschrift* (Schule) redaction Redaktion redaction Schriftleitung redaction: (exercitio de) redaction (Schul~) Aufsatz redactor (Text, Buch) redactor Schriftleiter redactor de jornal Zeitungsredakteur redactor�(in�)chef (F) Haupt/schriftleiter,�redakteur redactor�in�chef Chefredakteur redar wiedergeben (ein 2. Mal geben) redemandar wiederfordern redemandar zurückverlangen redemption Ablösung redemption Auslösung (Gefangene) redemption Einlösung* redemption Loskauf* redemption Lösegeld* redemption Rückkauf redemption Rel Erlösung Redemptor Rel Erlöser* redente (Fortif.) Flesche rederectar gerade/machen,�richten redicer wiedererzählen redicer wiedersagen redicer ad alteres weiterverbreiten rediger abfassen rediger anfertigen* (abfassen) rediger aufsetzen (schriftl.) rediger ausarbeiten (Schriftstück) rediger ausfertigen (Schrift) rediger bearbeiten (Text) rediger redigieren rediger verfassen* (Artikel) redimer ablösen Hdl redimer auslösen* (Gefangene) redimer auslösen* (Pfand) redimer einlösen* (zurückkaufen) redimer loskaufen* redimer lösen (loskaufen) redimer zurückkaufen redimer Hdl tilgen redimer Rel erlösen redimibile Hdl ablösbar redimibile Hdl tilgbar redingote (F) Gehrock redingote (F) Überrock* reducer (Preise) abschlagen* reducer (Math mindern) kürzen reducer (Math, Bruch) auflösen* reducer abbauen reducer beschneiden* (schmälern) reducer bringen (Nenner) reducer einschränken reducer ermäßigen (Preis) reducer erniedrigen (Preise) reducer herabmindern reducer herabsetzen reducer mindern reducer nachlassen (vermindern) reducer reduzieren reducer schmälern (verringern) reducer verjüngen (Zeichnung usw) reducer verkleinern* (Maßstab) reducer vermindern reducer verringern* reducer zurücksetzen (Preis) reducer fig begrenzen reducer fig herunterbringen reducer fig herunterschrauben reducer fig zurückschrauben reducer Math abkürzen reducer Math zurückbringen (auf: a) reducer (a) fig zurückführen reducer a cineres einäschern reducer a cineres in Asche legen reducer a parve pecias zerkleinern reducer a ruinas zertrümmern reducer al mendicitate zum Bettler machen reducer al mendicitate/miseria an den Bettelstab bringen reducer al silentio totkriegen reducer le medios (pecuniari) kurzhalten (mit Geld) reducer le precio (de) verbilligen reducer se (per coction) vi einkochen* reducer su expensas sich einschränken in den Ausgaben reducer un luxation (membro dislocate) einrenken* reduction (Personal) Abbau reduction (Preis) Ablaß reduction (Preise) Abschlag* reduction Auflösung* reduction Beschränkung reduction Einschränkung reduction Ermäßigung* reduction Erniedrigung reduction Herabsetzung reduction Nachlaß (Verminderung) reduction Reduktion reduction Schmälerung reduction Schwund (Verminderung) reduction Verjüngung reduction Verkleinerung reduction Verminderung reduction Verringerung reduction fig Beschneidung reduction Math Kürzung reduction Typ Abkürzen reduction de favor Sonderermäßigung reduction de impostos Steuerermäßigung reduction de precio Preisermäßigung reduction de(l) personal Personalabbau reduction del precio Verbilligung reduction del precio(s) Preisabbau reduction del salarios Lohnsenkung reduction: diminution/reduction de impostos Steuernachlaß reduction; facer un ~ vom Preise ablassen redulciar: (re)dulciar se mild(er) werden redundar (a: zu) gereichen reduplamento: (re)duplamento Verdoppelung reduplar: redupl(ic)ar fig verdoppeln reduplicar: redupl(ic)ar fig verdoppeln reduplication: (re)duplication Verdoppelung reedificar wiederaufrichten reedification Wiederaufrichtung reeditar neu auflegen reeditate neuaufgelegt reedition Neuauflage reeducar Pol umschulen reeducation Pol Umschulung reeducation assistential Fürsorgeerziehung reeducation professional berufliche Umschulung reelection Wiederwahl reeliger wiederwählen reeligibile wiederwählbar reemer wiederkaufen reemption Wiederkauf reentrar wiedereintreten reentrar in possession (de) zurückbekommen reexaminar überdenken (überprüfen) reexaminar überprüfen reexamine Überprüfung reexhumar: (re)exhumar wiederausgraben reexpedir weiterbefördern reexpedir zurückschicken reexpedition Weiterbeförderung reexportar wiederausführen (Waren) refacer neu bearbeiten refacer umarbeiten refacer wiedertun refacer le conto zurückrechnen refacer le pectinatura umstecken (Haare) refactionar: (re)factionar zustutzen refection Stärkung (Imbiß) refection scholar Schulspeisung refectorio Eßsaal* (in Klöstern usw) refectorio Speisesaal (Kloster, Kaserne) referendario Referendar referendum (La) (Pl referenda) Referendum referendum Volks/befragung,�begehren referente se a mit/unter Bezugnahme auf referente se a unter Berufung auf referente se/me/nos a unter Beziehung auf referentia Belegstelle referentia Bezug (im Schreiben) referentia Referenz referentia Verweis (Hinweis) referentia Verweisung (Hinweis) (auf, an: a) referentia: (con) referentia a (unter) Hinweis auf referentia; con ~ a im Anschluß an referentia; con ~ a mit/unter Bezugnahme auf referer berichten referer melden (berichten) referer referieren referer se (a) hindeuten referer se a (mit Worten) abzielen referer se a (Rede) anknüpfen referer se a berühren (im Gespräch) referer se a Bezug nehmen auf referer se a sich berufen auf referer se a sich beziehen auf referer se ad alique auf et. hinweisen referer se ad alique auf et. verweisen refirmar: (re)firmar stärken reflecter (nach�) denken reflecter abspiegeln* reflecter brechen (Strahlen) reflecter nachdenken reflecter sinnen reflecter widerspiegeln reflecter wiederspiegeln reflecter zurückspiegeln reflecter zurückstrahlen reflecter Phys reflektieren reflecter Phys zurückwerfen reflecter vt spiegeln reflecter (a) bedenken* (überlegen) reflecter (a) besinnen (überlegen) reflecter (a) reflektieren (nachdenken) reflecter (ad alique) überlegen (nachdenken) reflecter (super) nachsinnen reflecter a/super überdenken reflecter se sich bespiegeln reflecter se sich spiegeln reflecter se vi zurückstrahlen reflecter super Betrachtungen anstellen über reflectite fig reiflich reflector Katzenauge* (Fahrrad) reflector Scheinwerfer reflector de voce Schalldeckel* reflector posterior Rückstrahler reflector: reflector/luce posterior Rücklicht reflexion Bedacht reflexion Bedenken reflexion Besinnung reflexion Besonnenheit reflexion Betrachtung reflexion Brechung reflexion Nachdenken reflexion Spiegelung reflexion Überlegung reflexion Widerschein reflexion Zurückstrahlung reflexion (minutiose) Grübelei reflexion del sono sonor Schallbrechung reflexion: reflexion(es) Sinnen n reflexive besinnlich reflexive reflexiv reflexive Adj besonnen reflexive Gram rückbezüglich reflexo Abglanz reflexo Abspiegeln* reflexo Reflex reflexo Spiegelbild reflexo Spiegelung (Bild) reflexo Widerschein reflexo de lumine Streiflicht* reflorar: reflor/ar,�er,�escer wiederaufblühen reflorer: reflor/ar,�er,�escer wiederaufblühen reflorescentia Wiederaufblühen reflorescer: reflor/ar,�er,�escer wiederaufblühen refluer zurück/fließen,�fluten refluer zurücklaufen (zurückfließen) refluer zurückströmen refluxo Ebbe refluxo Rückfluß refluxo Rücklauf reforestar aufforsten reforestation Aufforstung reforma Ausmusterung reforma Besserung* reforma Reform reforma Verbesserung reforma agrari Agrarreform reforma agrari Bodenreform reforma del rentas social Rentenreform reforma fiscal Steuerreform reforma monetari Währungsreform reforma social Sozialreform reforma: reforma(tion) Reformation reformar bessern (Sitten) reformar reformieren reformar umbilden reformar verbessern (bessernd umgestalten) reformar Mil ausmustern reformar Mil ausrangieren* reformate Mil inaktiv reformation: reforma(tion) Reformation reformato Reformierter reformator Neuerer reformator Reformator reformator Verbesserer reformator del mundo Weltverbesserer refornimento Nachschub (Material) refortios (Pl) Nachschub (Truppen) refractar brechen (Strahlen) refractari schwerflüssig refractari Chem, Techn feuerbeständig refractari: refract/ari,�ori trotzig (widerspenstig) refractari: refract/ari,�ori widerspenstig refraction Brechung refraction Farbenbrechung refraction Strahlenbrechung refraction (del radios luminose) Lichtbrechung refractive lichtbrechend refractive strahlenbrechend refractori renitent refractori schwerflüssig refractori: refract/ari,�ori trotzig (widerspenstig) refractori: refract/ari,�ori widerspenstig refrain (F) Kehrreim* refrain (F) Refrain* refrenar bändigen (zügeln) refrenar zügeln refrescamento Abkühlung refrescamento Auffrischung refrescamento Erfrischung refrescamento Erquickung refrescamento Kühlung (Erfrischung) refrescamento Labe refrescante erfrischend refrescante erquickend refrescante kühlend refrescante labend refrescar abkühlen refrescar auffrischen refrescar erfrischen refrescar erquicken* refrescar frisch machen refrescar kühlen refrescar laben refrescar (se) kühl werden refrescar recrear, restaurar se sich laben refrescatori (in Zssgn.) Abkühl� refriger fig fam wieder aufwärmen refrigerante kühlend refrigerar abkühlen refrigerar Techn, Chem kühlen refrigerate per aere luftgekühlt refrigeration Abkühlung refrigeration Kühlung refrigeration per aere Luftkühlung refrigeration per aqua Wasserkühlung refrigeration per gas Gaskühlung refrigerator Eisschrank refrigerator Kühler (Kühlapparat) refrigerator Kühlschrank refrigeratori (in Zssgn.) Abkühl� refrigidamento Entfremdung refrigidamento Erkältung* refrigidar Techn, Chem kühlen refrigidar (se) kalt werden refrigidar: (re)frigidar erkälten refrigidar: (re)frigidar kalt machen refrigidar: (re)frigidar fig entfremden refrigidar: (re)frigidar (se) erkalten refugiar se flüchten refugiar se presso alicuno zu j�m s�e Zuflucht nehmen refugiato Flüchtling refugiato: refugiat/o,�a Vertrieben/er,�e (Flüchtling) refugio Abgeschiedenheit* refugio Berghütte refugio Bunker (zum Schutz) refugio Freistätte* refugio Hort (Schutz) refugio Insel (Straßen�) refugio Obdach refugio Schlupfloch* refugio Schlupfwinkel* refugio Schutz (Zuflucht) refugio Schutzraum (Flugz antiaeree) refugio Unter/kommen,�kunft (Obdach) refugio Unterschlupf refugio Verkehrsinsel refugio Zuflucht refugio Zufluchtsort refugio fig Asyl refugio fig Geborgenheit refugio (alpin) Schutzhütte* refugio (betonate resp. blindate) Mil Unterstand refugio antigas gases Gasschutzraum refugio: cabana/refugio pro skiatores Schihütte refugio: mitter se a refugio untertreten (Schw.deutsch) vi refugir de vt zurückscheuen refunder bearbeiten (Buch) refunder umarbeiten (Buch) refunder umschmelzen refunder Techn umgießen refunder (le monetas) umprägen refunder le moneta das Geld ummünzen refundition Bearbeitung refundition Umarbeitung refundition Umguß refusa Aberkennen refusa Ablehnung refusa Absage refusa Abweisung refusa Verweigerung refusa Verwerfung refusa Weigerung refusa Su verschmähen* refusa de acceptation Annahmeverweigerung refusa de obedientia Befehlsverweigerung refusa de pagamento Zahlungsweigerung refusa de prestar juramento Eidesverweigerung refusa: in caso de refusa im Weigerungsfalle refusa: reciper un refusa e�n Korb bekommen refusa; responder per un ~ j�n abschlägig bescheiden refusar (Bitte) abschlagen* refusar ablehnen refusar absagen refusar abweisen refusar ausschlagen* (ablehnen) refusar sich weigern refusar verschmähen* (Arbeit) refusar verweigern refusar verwerfen (ablehnen) refusar vt versagen refusar alique fig e�n Korb geben refusar alique ad alicuno aberkennen refusar per scripto (absagen) abschreiben refusar: rejectar/refusar alicuno j�n durchfallen lassen refusion Umguß refutabile widerlegbar refutar widerlegen refutation Widerlegung regal königlich regal Adj Königs� (in Zssgn.) regal Pol Regal* regalamento Bewirtung regalar bewirten (mit Essen) regalar alicuno (con) j�m et. zum besten geben regalar alicuno de alique j�m et. spendieren regalar se schlemmen* regalar se schmausen* regalar se schwelgen regalar se (de) sich gütlich tun regalitate Königtum regalo Schmaus reganiar aufholen (Zeit) reganiar nachholen (wiedergewinnen) reganiar wiedergewinnen regata Bootsrennen regata Regatta regata Ruderregatta regata Wett/rudern,�segeln regata Mar Wettfahrt regata de velieros Segelregatta rege König rege de armas Herold Rege del Alnos Erlkönig* rege del sepe Zaunkönig* rege del tiratores Schützenkönig* regelar verharschen (Schnee) regenerar regenerieren regeneration Regenerierung regeneration Rel Wiedergeburt regeneratori del sanguine blutbildend regentar schulmeistern regente Verweser regente: regent/e,�(ess)a Regent,�in regentia Regentschaft reger Gram regieren reger vt verwesen regia Regie regicida Königsmörder regicidio Königsmord regime (F) Diät regime (F) Krankenkost regime (F) Regierungsform regime (F) Med Lebensweise regime (F) Pol Regiment regime (F) alimentari Med Kost regime (F) de rationamento Zwangswirtschaft (Rationierung) regime (F) de terror Schreckensherrschaft regime (F) cibo vegetarian Rohkost regime (F) statuto municipal Städteordnung regime (F) victo vegetarian Pflanzenkost regime: systema/regime sovietic Rätesystem regimentero Regimentskommandeur regimento Mil Regiment regimento de cavalleria Reiterregiment regina Königin regina de beltate Schönheitskönigin regina�matre Königinmutter region Erdstrich region Gau region Gegend* region Gelände (Gegend) region Himmelsstrich region Landstrich region Region region Strich (Land) region Pol Landschaft region anal Steiß* region carbonifere Kohlenrevier region cardiac Herzgegend region de frontiera Grenz/gebiet,�land* region del celo Himmelsgegend region del pubis Schamgegend region inguinal Leistengegend region paludose Sumpfgegend region plebiscitari Abstimmungsgebiet region salvage inculte Wildnis* region tropical Tropengegend region viticole Weingegend region: per regiones/locos strichweise (in gewissen Gegenden) region: region(es) lumbar Lendengegend regional landschaftlich regional regional regional Adj strichweise regionalismo Lokalpatriotismus* regiones arctic Arktis regisseur (F) Regisseur* registrar aufnehmen (auf Platte, Band) registrar besprechen (Schallplatte) registrar Buch führen/halten registrar buchen registrar einschreiben (Briefe) registrar eintragen registrar registrieren registrar verbuchen registrar verzeichnen (eintragen) registrar super (phono�)discos auf Schallplatten aufnehmen registrar; facer ~ (Patent) anmelden registrate eingetragen registrate legalmente gesetzlich geschützt registration (Ton~) Aufnahme* registration Buchung registration Eintrag,�en,�ung registration Registratur registration obligatori Anmeldepflicht registration super discos Schallplattenaufnahme registration: acceptation/registration de(l) bagages Gepäckannahme registrator Registrator registro (a. Mus) Register registro Anmeldeliste registro Rolle (Liste) registro Verzeichnis (Register) registro Mus Stimmlage registro commercial Handelsregister registro de bordo Schiffsregister registro de reclamationes Beschwerdebuch registro del baptismos Taufbuch registro del baptismos Taufregister registro del contributiones Steuerregister registro del decessos Totenregister registro del hypothecas Hypothekenbuch registro del maritages Trauregister registro del nascentias Geburtsregister registro del stato civil Standesregister registro parochial parochia Kirchenbuch registro penal Strafregister registro: libro/registro del viagiatores¡Error! Marcador no definido./estranieros Fremdenbuch* regnar grassieren regnar herrschen (Monarch) regnar obwalten regnar walten (über: super) regnar Krankh wüten regnar (super) beherrschen regnar (super) regieren (herrschen) regno Königreich regno Regierung (Herrscher) regno Regierungszeit (e�s Königs) regno Reich n regno animal Tierreich regno del celos Himmelreich regno del mort/os,�as Totenreich regno del natura Naturreich regno mineral Mineralreich regno vegetal Pflanzenreich regratiamento Dank regratiamento: tante regratiamentos anticipate vielen Dank im voraus regratiamentos (Pl) Abstattung (des Dankes) regratiamentos (Pl) Danksagung* regratiar Dank abstatten* regratiar (de) verdanken (Schweiz: danken für etwas) regratiar alicuno de j�m Dank sagen/wissen für regratiar alicuno de j�m danken für regratiar alicuno de alique sich bei j�m für et. bedanken regratiar: nos vos regratia de vostre littera wir verdanken Ihren Brief regrattar Arch abkratzen regrattator Abkratzer regrediente rückläufig regressar zurückkehren regressar zurückschreiten regression Rückmarsch* regression fig Krebsgang* regression: re(tro)gression Rückgang* (Rückwärtsgehen) regressive rückschrittlich regret Reue (Bedauern) regret Su Bedauern regret: a mi (grande) regret zu m�m (großen) Leidwesen regret; a mi ~ zu m�m Bedauern regretta: io regretta es tut mir leid regrettabile bedauerlich regrettar bedauern regrettar vermissen (beklagen) regrettar: io regretta (Inf.) ich muß leider (Inf.) regrettar: io regretta alique et. reut mich regrettar: io regretta que es tut/ist mir leid, daß regrettar: non regrettar alique sich et. nicht gereuen lassen regruppamento Umschichtung reguarda un pauc! sehen Sie nur! reguardar anblicken reguardar angucken reguardar anlangen (betreffen) reguardar anschauen reguardar ansehen reguardar beschauen reguardar besehen reguardar blicken reguardar gucken reguardar hinsehen reguardar schauen reguardar sehen (anblicken) reguardar zuschauen reguardar zusehen reguardar fam begucken reguardar (a) retro zurückblicken reguardar a basso/infra herabblicken reguardar a supra emporschauen reguardar a transverso durchgucken reguardar a transverso vi durchsehen reguardar alicuno de alto j�n über die Achsel ansehen reguardar alicuno de transverso j�n scheeläugig ansehen reguardar alicuno de transverso j�n schief ansehen reguardar alicuno fixemente j�n fixieren reguardar alterubi wegblicken reguardar circa Umschau halten reguardar circa se (sich) umblicken reguardar circa se (sich) umschauen reguardar circa se umherblicken reguardar con bucca aperte gaffen reguardar con oculos disorbitate anglotzen reguardar con oculos disorbitate anstieren reguardar de detra hervorblicken reguardar de hic latere herblicken reguardar fixemente (Akk.) starren (auf) reguardar fixemente anstarren reguardar foras heraussehen reguardar foras hinaussehen reguardar in facie ins Auge* sehen reguardar per herausgucken reguardar ridente anlachen reguardar ringente (L Rm F) angrinsen* reguardar stupefacte anstaunen reguardar stupite, reguardar a/con bucca aperte angaffen reguardar stupitemente (con curiositate pueril, con bucca aperte) B\GE\YYY\P.BK! begaffen reguardar verso ausblicken nach reguardar: reguardar/mirar (facer) zugucken reguardar: reguardar/mirar fixemente stupendemente glotzen reguardar: reguardar/mirar se spiegeln (sich besehen) reguardar: reguardar/ocular fixemente stieren reguardar: reguardar/spectar al altere latere hinüberblicken reguardar: reguardar/spectar circa se sich umsehen reguardar: reguardar/spectar foris .. herausschauen reguardar: vider/reguardar a transverso durchblicken reguardo (Anblick (das Anblicken) reguardo Berücksichtigung reguardo Blick* reguardo Einblick reguardo Hinblick reguardo Rücksicht reguardo amorose verliebter Blick* reguardo oblique a. de transverso Seitenblick reguardo penetrante Tiefblick reguardo prophetic Seherblick reguardo retrospective Rückblick reguardo retrospective Rückschau reguardo: con reguardo a hinsichtlich reguardo: con reguardo a mit Rücksicht auf reguardo: con reguardo respecto a im Hinblick auf reguardo: con tote le reguardos in schonender Weise reguardo: haber reguardo a Rücksicht nehmen auf reguardo: plen de reguardos (Pl) schonend reguardo: plen de reguardos rücksichtsvoll reguardo: sin reguardo a ohne Rücksicht auf reguardo: sin reguardo/respecto (a) rücksichtslos reguardo: sin reguardos pietate schonungslos reguardo; con ~ (a) unter Berücksichtigung reguardo; con ~ a in Betreff, betreffs reguardos (Pl) Schonung reguardose rücksichtsvoll regula Lineal regula Norm regula Regel regula Arch Richtscheit regula Math Spezies regula a calculo Rechenschieber regula a Te (de designo) Reißschiene regula conjuncte tres Kettenregel* regula de conducta Verhaltungsmaßregel regula de conducta fig Richtschnur regula de grammatica Sprachregel regula de joco Spielregel regula de tres Regeldetri regula fundamental Grundregel regula graduate Maßstab regula monastic/monachal Klosterregel regula quadrate Kantel regula: contrari al regula regelwidrig regulabile regulierbar regulabile stellbar regulabile verstellbar regulamentar regeln (gesetzlich) regulamentar regulieren (durch Verordnungen) regulamentari dienstmäßig regulamentari ordnungsmäßig regulamentari vorschriftsmäßig regulamentari: regulamentari(mente) kommißmäßig* regulamentarimente: regulamentari(mente) kommißmäßig* regulamentation gesetzliche Regelung regulamento Abwickelung regulamento Bereinigung regulamento Geschäftsordnung* regulamento Regelung regulamento Reglement regulamento Satzung regulamento Vorschrift (Dienst�) regulamento (de servicio) Dienstanweisung regulamento (de servicio) Dienstordnung regulamento de application Ausführungsbestimmung* regulamento de constructiones Bauordnung regulamento de(l) labor Gewerbeordnung regulamento del circulation Fahrvorschrift regulamento del circulation/stratas Verkehrsordnung regulamento del fallimentos Konkursordnung regulamento pro le servientes Gesindeordnung regulamento scholar Schulordnung regulamento: regulamento/regulation interime/provisori Zwischenregelung regular (Geschäfte) abwickeln* regular (Radio) abstimmen regular (verabreden) abmachen regular begleichen regular bereinigen* (Angelegenh.) regular erledigen (Angelegenh.) regular fahrplanmäßig regular geschäftsmäßig regular gesetzmäßig (regelmäßig) regular gleichmäßig regular lini(i)eren regular normal (regelm.) regular ordentlich (regelm.) regular ordnungsmäßig regular regelmäßig regular regeln regular regulieren regular regulär regular stellen (Uhr) regular zurecht/rücken,�setzen regular Techn einstellen regular le freno die Bremse einstellen regular le lecto (de) einbetten (Fluß) regular: haber contos a regular con alicuno mit j�m ein Hühnchen zu rupfen haben regularisar regulieren regularitate Gesetzmäßigkeit regularitate Gleichmäßigkeit (Regelmäßigkeit) regularitate Regelmäßigkeit regulate erledigt (in Ordnung) regulate: non regulate ungeregelt regulate: non regulate/decidite unerledigt regulation Abmachung regulation Einstell/en,�ung regulation Regulierung regulation precise precision Techn Feineinstellung regulation: regulamento/regulation interime/provisori Zwischenregelung regulator Regler regulator Regulator reguletto Typ Steg* regurgitante strotzend regurgitar überquellen regurgitar (de) strotzen (überfüllt sein) regurgitar de alique fig von et. überfließen regurgito Stau* regustar: isto incita a regustar das schmeckt nach mehr rehaber wiedererhalten rehaber wiederhaben rehaber zurückbekommen rehaber zurückhaben rehabilitar rehabilitieren rehabilitation Ehrenrettung rehabilitation Rehabilitierung Reich Reich (Dt. Gesch.) reimballar umpacken reimbursabile rückzahlbar reimbursamento Einlösung* reimbursamento Erstattung reimbursamento Nachnahme* (gegen: contra) reimbursamento Rückvergütung reimbursamento Rückzahlung reimbursamento Vergütung reimbursamento Wiederbezahlung reimbursamento Wiedererstattung reimbursamento Zurückzahlung reimbursamento postal Postnachnahme reimbursar einlösen* (Wertpapiere) reimbursar erstatten* (Kosten) reimbursar vergüten (Geld) reimbursar wiederbezahlen reimbursar wiedererstatten (Geld) reimbursar zurückbezahlen reimbursar zurückzahlen reimplaciabile ersetzbar reimplaciamento Auswechselung* (Ersatz) reimplaciamento Ersatz* (Wiederbesetzung) reimplaciamento Stellvertretung reimplaciamento Vertretung reimplaciante Ersatzmann reimplaciante Ersatzspieler* reimplaciante stellvertretend reimplaciante Stellvertreter reimplaciante Vertreter (Stell�) reimplaciar ersetzen reimplaciar vertreten (ersetzen) reimplaciar alicuno an j�s Stelle rücken reimplaciar: substituer/reimplaciar alicuno für j�n einspringen reimpler auffüllen reimpler ausfüllen reimpler nachfüllen reimpler vollschenken reimpler zufüllen reimpler zuwerfen (zuschütten) reimpler se de aqua vollaufen reimpler: reimpler/plenar (de) vollmachen reimpler: reimpler/repler troppo überfüllen reimpletivo Lückenbüßer reimpottar umtopfen reimpression Neudruck reimpression Umdruck reimpression Wiederabdruck reimpression Typ Nachdruck* reimprimer nachdrucken reimprimer neu auflegen reimprimer umdrucken reimprimer wiederabdrucken reimprimite neuaufgelegt reincaramento Teuerung reincarar teuer werden reincarar troppo überteuern reincarnation Wiedergeburt (Wiederverkörperung) reinfortiamento Kräftigung reinfortiamento Stärkung reinfortiamento Versteifung reinfortiamento Verstärkung reinfortiamento Zuzug (Verstärkung) reinfortiar verstärken reinfortiar Techn versteifen* reinfortiar vt steigern reinfortiar (per traves) verstreben reinfortiate con bandas de ferro eisenbeschlagen reinstallar wiedereinsetzen (in ein Amt) reinstallation Wiedereinsetzung reintegrar wiederanstellen (Beamte) reintegrar wiederaufnehmen (in ein Amt) reintegrar wiedereinsetzen (in ein Amt) reintegration Wiederanstellung reintegration Wiedereinsetzung reintroducer wiedereinführen reintroduction Wiedereinführung reinvio: re(tro)invio Rücksendung reiterar erneue®n (Dank usw) reiterate abermalig reiterate mehrmalig reiterate nochmalig reiterate oftmalig reiterate vielfach (wiederholt) reiterate vielmalig reiteration Erneu(er)ung rejectabile verwerflich rejectar (Bitte) abweisen rejectar ausschießen (aussondern, obs.) rejectar spülen (ans Land) rejectar verwerfen rejectar zurückschlagen (Mantel, Decke) rejectar zurückweisen rejectar zurückwerfen rejectar super zuschieben (Schuld) rejectar: rejectar/refusar alicuno j�n durchfallen lassen rejection Abweisung rejection Verwerfung rejection Zurückweisung rejectos (Pl) Ausschußware* rejuncturar ausschmieren* (Mauer) rejunger einholen (nacheilend) rejunger erreichen* (einholen) rejunger nachkommen (einholen) rejuvenescer verjüngen rejuvenescer: (re)juvenescer (wieder) jung werden rejuvenescimento Verjüngung rejuvenescite: sentir se como rejuvenescite sich wie neugeboren fühlen relatar berichten relatar erzählen (berichten) relatar referieren relatar vortragen (berichten) relation (Pol a.) Verbindung relation Bericht relation Beziehung relation Rechenschaftsbericht* relation Referat relation Verhältnis (Beziehung) relation Vortrag (Bericht) relation Zusammenhang (Beziehung) relation commercial Handelsbeziehung relation de viage Reise/bericht,�beschreibung relation �es amorose Liebesverhältnis relation: breve/curte relation Kurzreferat relation: esser in relation (con) verkehren (mit j�m) relation: esser in stricte relationes con alicuno j�m nahestehen relation: facer relation (de) referieren relation: haber relationes con in Verkehr stehen mit relation: haber relationes sexual con geschlechtlich verkehren mit relation: relation/reporto preliminar/provisori Vorbericht relation: relationes/communicationes international Weltverkehr relation; entrar in ~ con in Berührung kommen mit relationes (Pl) Gemeinschaft (Beziehungen) relationes (Pl) Umgang (Verkehr) relationes Bekanntschaft (Personen) relationes (Pl) commercial Handels/verbindung,�verkehr relationes (Pl) sexual Geschlechtsverkehr relationes commercial (Pl) Geschäfts/verbindung,�verkehr relationes de (bon) vicinitate nachbarliche Beziehungen relationes; (circulo de) ~ Bekanntenkreis relative einschlägig relative jeweilig relative relativ relative rückbezüglich relative rückbezüglich (bezüglich) relative Adj verhältnismäßig relative a bezüglich relative a diesbezüglich relative a in Bezug auf* relative a Präp betreffend relativemente Adv verhältnismäßig relativemente a mit Bezug auf relativemente a mit/unter Bezugnahme auf relativitate Bedingtheit relativitate Relativität relator Berichterstatter* (Erzähler) relator Erzähler relator Referent relator Vortragender (Referent) relaxamento Abspannung (Entspannung) relaxamento Auflockerung relaxamento Erschlaffung* relaxamento Laxheit relaxar (vi se) vt erschlaffen relaxar auflockern (Sitten) relaxar aus der Haft entlassen relaxar ausspannen (losspannen) relaxar freilassen relaxar herauslassen (Gefangene) relaxar lockern relaxar loslassen relaxar schlaff machen relaxar del catenas abketten relaxar se locker werden relaxar se schlaff werden relaxar se zurückspringen (Feder) relaxar disbandar se schnellen (Feder) relaxar: (re)laxar nachlassen (Seil) relaxate (Seil u. fig) locker relaxate lax (entspannt) relaxation Auflockerung relaxation Ausspannung relaxation Erschlaffung* relaxation Laxheit relaxator Phot Auslöser relaxator: relaxator/disparator automatic Selbstauslöser relegar entfernen (wegweisen) releger nachlesen (nochmals lesen) relentamento Nachlaß (Verlangsamung) relentamento Schlaffheit* relentamento Verlangsamung relentar (Tempo) abstoppen relentar hemmen (verlangsamen) relentar langsamer fahren relentar nachlassen (verlangsamen) relentar verlangsamen relentar se einschlafen (Beziehungen) relentate schlaff relentator Zeitlupe relevamento Aufnahme* (Topographie) relevamento Entbindung relevamento Enthebung relevamento Peilung (Ortung) relevamento Wiederaufrichtung relevamento Mar Ortsbestimmung relevamento Mil Entsatz* relevamento del terreno Geländeaufnahme relevamento topographic Vermessung relevamento: (re)levamento topographic Landesaufnahme relevar aufnehmen (Kleid, Masche usw) relevar aufraffen* (Kleider) relevar aufstecken* (Kleid) relevar entbinden* relevar entlasten relevar hochschlagen (Kragen) relevar j�m ablösen relevar fig betonen relevar (bruscamente) sich aufraffen* relevar (de) entheben (Pflicht, Amt) relevar se wiederaufstehen relevar: re(sub)levar wiederaufrichten relevo Ablösung relevo Aufziehen (Wache) relicto (de mar) herrenloses Gut relicto de mar Strandgut relievo Relief relievo: alte relievo Hochrelief relievo; basse ~ Basrelief relievo; in ~ erhaben (getrieben) religar neu einbinden religion Religion religion de stato Staatsreligion religion natural Naturreligion religion: practicar le religion ein fleißiger Kirchgänger sein religiosa Klosterfrau religiosa Nonne religiosa Ordensschwester* religiose fromm religiose geistlich (Orden) religiose gottergeben religiose kirchlich (Trauung) religiose religiös religiositate Frömmigkeit religiositate Religiosität religioso Klosterbruder religioso Mönch reliquario Heiligenschrein reliquario Reliquienschrein reliquia Heiligtum (Reliquie) reliquia Reliquie relocar verlegen (Straße, Bahn) relucente blitzblank relucente: (re)lucente glänzend relucer aufleuchten* relucer blinken relucer schillern relucer schimmern relucer: (re)lucer glänzen (schimmern) reluctante unlustig (widerstrebend) remandar zurückschlagen (Ball) remandar zurückwerfen (Ball) remandar con le manos vacue abblitzen lassen (j�n) remandar: re(tro)mandar per le testa köpfen* (Ball) remaneamento Bearbeitung (Umarbeitung) remaneamento Umarbeitung remanear neu bearbeiten remanear umarbeiten remanente übrig* remaner bleiben remaner dableiben remaner übrigbleiben remaner verbleiben remaner aperte aufbleiben (offenbleiben) remaner con le bucca aperte Mund und Nase aufsperren remaner coperte aufbehalten (Hut) remaner hic iste loco hierbleiben remaner impunite frei ausgehen* remaner in le expectation an sich herankommen lassen remaner in le expectation/expectativa sich abwartend verhalten remaner maestro (de) sich behaupten remaner presente dableiben remaner quiete sich ruhig verhalten remaner retenite (in classe) nachbleiben (Schule) remaner retro zurückbleiben remaner: remaner/restar constante mesmo, stabile sich gleichbleiben remaner: remaner/restar non finite liegenbleiben (Arbeit) remanicar umkrempeln* remar rudern remar a anrudern remar: (le) remar Rudern, Rudersport remarca Anmerkung* remarca Bemerkung remarca Vermerk remarca preliminar Vorbemerkung* remarca: observation/remarca intercalar(i) Zwischenbemerkung remarca: remarca/observation final Schlußbemerkung remarcabile auffallend, auffällig* remarcabile beachtensenswert remarcabile bemerkenswert remarcabile markant remarcabile merkwürdig remarcar anmerken (aufschreiben, beobachten) remarcar bemerken remarcar gewahr* werden remarcar merken (wahrnehmen) remarcar vermerken remarcar wahrnehmen remarcar: ante que io lo remarcava ehe ich mich's versah remarcar: facer remarcar alique ad alicuno j�n auf et. aufmerksam machen remarcar: il es generalmente remarcate es fällt allgemein auf remarcar: io non lo ha remarcate /percipite es ist mir nicht aufgefallen remarcar: vider/perciper/remarcar (per, ex: aus) ersehen remaritar: remaritar/resposar se sich wiederverheiraten remata Ruderschlag remator: a duo rematores o remos zweiruderig remator: remat/or,�rice Ruderer,�in remediar Abhilfe schaffen remediar beheben remediar heben (be�) remediar fig auswetzen remediar (a) abhelfen remediar (a) wieder gutmachen remedio Abhilfe remedio Arznei (Heilm.) remedio Ausweg (Mittel) remedio Heilmittel remedio Medikament remedio Medizin (Arznei a.) remedio Mittel* (Heil�) remedio Rat (Mittel) remedio Rettungsmittel remedio Med Gegenmittel remedio contra le tusse Hustenmittel remedio familiar Hausmittel remedio universal Allheilmittel remedio universal Universalmittel remedio: (re)medio Hilfsmittel* remedio: il non ha remedio es hilft (alles) nichts remedio: sin remedio heillos remedio: sin remedio Adv unrettbar remedio: sin remedio/remission rettungslos remedio; il non ha ~ dem ist nicht abzuhelfen remedio; il non ha ~ dem läßt sich nicht abzuhelfen remeditar überdenken rememorar ins Gedächtnis rufen rememorar alique ad alicuno j�n an et. gemahnen rememorar alique ad alicuno j�n an et. mahnen rememorar se (Akk.) sich entsinnen rememorar se zurückrufen (ins Gedächtnis) rememorar se (un persona, resp. un cosa) gedenken (sich erinnern) rememorar se alique an et. zurückdenken rememorar: (re)memorar/recordar alique ad alicuno j�n an et. erinnern* rememorar: esque tu te rememora ancora le ballo de clausura? entsinnst du dich noch des Abschlußballes rememorar: io me rememora alique et. ist mir erinnerlich remenar zurücktreiben (Vieh) remesurar nachmessen remetir nachmessen reminiscentia Anklang* (Ähnlichk.) reminiscentia Rückerinnerung reminiscentia fig Nachklang = Nachhall reminiscentias Pl Erinnerungen remiscer umrühren remiscer ben durchrühren remissa (Ablieferung) Abgabe remissa Aushändigung remissa Einsendung remissa Remise remissa Schuppen remissa Übergabe remissa Überweisung remissa Wagenschuppen remissa in joco (Fußball) Einwurf* remissa in moneta contante Barsendung remissa pro autos Autohof remissibile erläßlich remission Erlaß* (e�r Schuld usw) remission Nachlaß (Strafe usw) remission Vergebung (Sünden) remission Verzeihung remission de derectos/taxas Gebührenerlaß* remission de un pena Straferlaß remission del peccatos Sündenerlaß remission: sin remedio/remission rettungslos remittente Absender remittente Adressant remittente Einsender remittente Med nachlassend remitter (a: auf) aufschieben (Termin) remitter abliefern remitter aushändigen remitter einsenden remitter erlassen (verzeihen) remitter j�m et. zustellen remitter nachlassen (Schuld, Strafe) remitter remittieren remitter schenken (Strafe) remitter überantworten remitter überbringen (zustellen) remitter übergeben remitter übermachen remitter überweisen remitter vergeben (Sünde) remitter verzeihen remitter (un osso dislocate) wiedereinrenken* remitter a su posto auf s�n Platz zurücklegen remitter in proprie manos eigenhändig zustellen remitter se (a) sich überlassen remitter se ad alicuno de alique j�m et. anheim/geben,�stellen remitter un attacco abblasen* remitter: esser transmittite/remittite ad alicuno vi j�m überkommen remitter: io me remitte a vos a .. ich überlasse es Ihnen, zu .. remitter: remitter/livrar (in proprie mano) einhändigen* remo Riemen (Ruder) remo Ruder remo: a/de sex remos sechsruderig remodellar umarbeiten remodular ummodeln remonstrantia Ermahnung remonstrantia Vorhaltung remonstrantia Vorstellung (Ermahnung) remonta Remonte remontar zurückgreifen auf remontar a fig zurückgehen auf remorcage (fluvial) Schleppschiffahrt remorcar abschleppen remorcar bugsieren remorcar nachschleppen remorcar ziehen (schleppen) remorcar Mar einschleppen* remorcar Mar schleppen remorcator Bugsierboot remorcator Schleppdampfer remorcator Schlepper remorchetto pro bagages Gepäckanhänger remorco (Wagen) Anhänger* remorco Beiwagen* (Tram) remorco (de auto) Autoanhänger* remorco aperte Beiwagen* (offener Tramwagen) remorco: mitter/poner se al remorco (de alicuno) sich ins Schlepptau nehmen lassen remorco: prender al remorco ins Schlepptau nehmen remorso (de conscientia) Gewissensbiß* remote (sehr fern) remote abgelegen remote abseitig remote entfernt remote entlegen remote vollendet (zeitl.) remote Adj fernliegend remote: le tempore le plus remote fig die graue Vorzeit remote; le plus ~ äußerst remotion Beseitigung remotion Entfernung remotion Versetzung remover abrücken remover abschieben remover aufrühren remover beseitigen remover entfernen remover entrücken remover fortbewegen remover verschieben remover versetzen remover wegmachen remover wegrücken remover wegräumen remover ad altere quartieros umquartieren remover se sich entfernen remover: (re)mover von der Stelle bringen remunerar bezahlen remunerar entgelten remunerar entlohnen* remunerar vergüten (Arbeit) remuneration Bezahlung remuneration Entgelt* (Entlohnung) remuneration Entlohnung* remuneration Gage remuneration Vergütung remunerative einträglich remunerative lohnend remunerative: pauco lucrative/remunerative unrentabel ren Niere ren Zool Ren(n)tier* ren mobile Wanderniere Renascentia Renaissance renascentia Wiederaufblühen renascentia Wiedergeburt renascer wiedergeboren werden renascer fig aufleben renascer fig wiederaufblühen renascimento Wiedergeburt (Kultur) renate wiedergeboren render (Nutzen, Gewinn) abwerfen* render (vor Adj.) machen render (Zeugnis: testimonio) ablegen render (fig a.) hergeben render abstatten* render bezeugen (Ehren) render einbringen (Nutzen) render eintragen (Nutzen) render ergeben (Nutzen) render erstatten* render erweisen (Dienst, Ehre) render erwidern (vergelten) render erzeigen render geben* (hervorbringen) render geben* (Speisen usw) render tragen (einbringen) render vergelten* (Gleiches mit Gleichem: per le mesme moneta) render wiederbringen render wiedergeben render zollen (Dank) render zurückgeben render Hdl sich rentieren render Mil übergeben render Techn leisten render alique ad alicuno j�m et. vergelten* render evidente/manifeste fig zutage render gratias (a) Rel danksagen render le anima den Geist aufgeben* render le honores Ehrenbezeigung erweisen render lo mesme wiedervergelten render punctos vorgeben* (Punkte im Spiel) render se kapitulieren render se sich gefangen geben render se Mil ergeben render se conto (de) ein Einsehen haben render van vereiteln render: intimar/injunger de render se zur Übergabe auffordern render: render/prestar un servicio e�n Dienst erweisen rendez�vous (F) Rendezvous (Stelldichein) rendez�vous (F) Stelldichein rendimento (Maschine) Arbeitsleistung rendimento Anfall (Ertrag) rendimento Ausbeute rendimento Ergiebigkeit* rendimento Ertrag rendimento Ertragfähigkeit rendimento Rentabilität rendimento Verzinsung* (Ertrag) rendimento Zurückgabe rendimento Techn Leistung rendimento Techn Nutzeffekt rendimento del contos Rechnungslegung* rendimento diari Tagesleistung rendimento maxime Techn Bestleistung rendimento maxime Techn Höchstleistung rendimento maxime/maximal Spitzenleistung rendimento: rendimento/effecto dynamic Techn Kraftleistung rendite: non rendite unerwidert (Besuch) rendition Kapitulation rendition Mil Ergebung rendition Mil Übergabe renegamento Leugnung (Ab�) renegamento Verleugnung renegamento (solemne) Abschwören renegar (Partei, Rel) abfallen* renegar abschwören renegar verleugnen renegar Rel lossagen renegar se sich selbst untreu werden renegar su fide seinem Glauben Abtrünnig/er,�e werden renegat/o,�a Abtrünnig/er,�e renegate abtrünnig renegation Lossagung renegation Verleugnung renegator Verleugner renes (Pl) Anat Kreuz reniforme nierenförmig renitente renitent renitente widerspenstig renitentia Renitenz renitentia Widerspenstigkeit renominate berühmt renominate namhaft (berühmt) renominate renommiert (wegen: pro) renominate vielgenannt renomine Berühmtheit renomine Renommee renomine Ruf (Ansehen) renomine Ruhm renovar aufarbeiten (Kleider) renovar auffrischen (Anstrich) renovar erneue®n renovar renovieren renovation Auffrischung renovation Erneu(er)ung renovation Renovierung renta Einnahme (Einkommen) renta Rente renta n Einkommen* renta (de ferma) Pacht renta a vita Lebensrente renta a vita Leibrente* renta complementari (pro le vetulessa) Alterszulage* renta de vetulessa Altersrente renta fundiari Grundrente renta immobiliari Bodenrente renta social Sozialrente renta: viver de su rentas von den Zinsen leben rentabile rentabel rentabile wirtschaftlich rentabile: esser rentabile Hdl sich rentieren rentabilitate Ergiebigkeit* rentabilitate Rentabilität rentabilitate Wirtschaftlichkeit (Einträglichk.) rentar eintragen (Nutzen) rentas Pl Einkünfte* rentas (Pl) public Staatseinkünfte rentero Rentenempfänger rentero social Sozialrentner,�in rentero: parve rentero Kleinrentner rentero: renter/o,�a Rentner,�in renunciamento Abkehr (von) renunciamento Verzicht renunciamento: renuncia/tion, �mento Lossagung renunciamento: renuncia/tion,�mento Entsagung renunciar (Akk.) verzichten renunciar fahren* lassen renunciar niederlegen (verzichten) renunciar sich lossagen von renunciar (a) abstehen (verzichten) renunciar (a) aufstecken* (verzichten) renunciar (a) entsagen renunciar (a) fallen lassen renunciar (a) lassen von renunciar (a) zurücktreten (verzichten) renunciar a (Erbsch.) ablehnen renunciar a aufgeben* (verzichten) renunciar a sich entäußern renunciar ad alique sich e�r Sache begeben renunciar ad alique sich et. versagen renunciar ad alique von et. ablassen renunciar ad alique von et. Abstand nehmen renunciar alique sich et. aus dem Kopf schlagen renunciation Ablehnung renunciation Aufgabe* (Verzicht) renunciation Entäußerung renunciation Niederlegung renunciation Verzicht renunciation al throno Abdankung renunciation: renuncia/tion, �mento Lossagung renunciation: renuncia/tion,�mento Entsagung reorganisar neugestalten reorganisar umgruppieren reorganisar umstellen (Betrieb) reorganisar fig umbauen reorganisar fig umgestalten reorganisation Neugestaltung reorganisation Umgestaltung reorganisation Umgruppierung reorganisation Umstellung* reorganisation fig Umbau reorientar se fig sich umstellen reorientar se pensata umlernen (umdenken) reparabile ersetzbar reparar (Verlust) wieder einbringen reparar ausbessern reparar ausflicken reparar bessern (ausbessern) reparar ersetzen (Verlust) reparar genugtun (für e�e Kränkung) reparar herstellen (wieder�) reparar reparieren reparar wettmachen (wieder gutmachen) reparar wieder ganz machen reparar wieder gutmachen reparar wieder instandsetzen reparar wiedergutmachen reparar fig auswetzen reparar vt anstricken (Strümpfe) reparat/or,�rice Ausbesserer,�in reparation Ausbesserung reparation Besserung* reparation Herstellung reparation Instandsetzung reparation Reparation, Reparatur reparation Sühne (Entschädigung) reparation Wiedergutmachung reparation de honor Ehrenerklärung reparator de scarpas/calceaturas Schuhflicker* reparator montator de armas Waffenschmied repartir abteilen repartir aufteilen* repartir einteilen (verteilen) repartir umlegen (verteilen) repartir veranlagen (Steuern) repartir vergeben (verteilen) repartir verteilen repartir zuteilen (austeilen) repartir (a domicilio) austragen (Briefe usw) repartition Abteilung repartition Aufteilen, Aufteilung* repartition Einteilung repartition Veranlagung repartition Vergebung (Verteilung) repartition Verteilung repartition Zuteilung repartition del impostos Umlage (Steuer�) repartition special Sonderzuteilung repartition: repartition/division del tempore Zeiteinteilung repartitor Verteiler repartitor de panettos Bäckerjunge repassage Plätterei repassar ausbügeln (Kleider) repassar plätten repassar (a ferro) bügeln repassar (con le ferro) aufbügeln repassar: io repassara deman ich komme morgen nochmals vorbei* repassatrice Büglerin repassatrice Plätterin repasto Essen (Mahlzeit) repasto Fraß (Essen) repasto Mahl repasto Mahlzeit repasto a precio fixe Gedeck (Mahlzeit) repasto de officieros Mil Liebesmahl repasto carnes frigide kalte Küche repasto: leve repasto Imbiß* repasto: ultime repasto del condemnato (a morte) Henkersmahl(zeit) repatriante Rückwanderer repatriar (in die Heimat) abschieben repatriar heim/senden,�schicken repatriar heimbefördern repatriar in die Heimat zurückschicken repatriar repatriieren repatriation Repatriierung repatriato Heimkehrer repatriato Rückwanderer repeciamento Flickarbeit repeciamento Flickwerk repeciar anstücke(l)n repeciar flicken repeciator Flicker repeciator de scarpas Flickschuster* repectinar umstecken (Haare) repeller abprallen* repeller abschieben repeller abschlagen* repeller abstoßen repeller abwehren repeller abweisen (Angriff) repeller hinausweisen repeller verwerfen repeller von sich weisen repeller wegdrängen repeller wegstoßen repeller zurückdrängen repeller zurückschieben repeller zurückstoßen repeller zurücktreiben repeller Med ausstoßen* repeller Techn stauchen repeller verso le latere abdrängen repeller: repulsar/repeller alicuno j�n von sich stoßen repentente reuevoll repentente reuig, reumütig repententia Buße (Reue) repententia Reue repententia Su Bereuen repententia: dar repententia (a) reuen repentir se de alique et. bereuen repentir: ille repentira de isto das wird ihm übel bekommen repentir: io me repenti (de) gereuen es gereut mich repentir: io me repenti de alique et. reut mich repentir: non repentir se de alique sich et. nicht gereuen lassen reper kriechen reper: reper/reptar foris herauskriechen reper: reper/reptar per durchkriechen repercussion (fig a.) Widerhall repercussion Auswirkung repercussion Nachwirkung repercussion Rückprall* repercussion Rückschlag* repercussion Rückstoß* (Zurückprallen) repercussion Rückwirkung repercussion Techn Gegenstoß repercussion: de repercussion universal welterschütternd repercussion: haber large repercussiones fig weite Kreise ziehen repercuter sich auswirken* repercuter zurückschnellen repercuter zurückspringen (zurückprallen) repercuter zurückwerfen (Schall) repercuter fig widerhallen repertoire (F) Spielplan* repertoire (F) Theat Repertoire repertorio Theat Repertoire repesar nachwiegen repeter nachreden repeter wiederaufführen repeter wiedererzählen repeter wiederholen repeter wiedersagen repeter (le parolas) nachsprechen repeter (machinalmente) nachbeten repeter (super le fide de alicuno) nachsagen repeter machinalmente/pagagaiescamente nachplappern* repeter se wiederkehren (sich wiederholen) repeter un conto/historia nacherzählen repetite abermalig repetite mehrmalig repetite nochmalig repetite vielfach (wiederholt) repetite vielmalig repetite dece vices zehnmalig repetite mille vices tausendmalig repetite tres vices dreimalig repetitemente verschiedentlich repetitemente zu wiederholten Malen repetitemente öfters repetitemente Adv mehrfach repetition Wiederaufführung repetition Wiederholung repetition Theat Probe repetitor Einpauker repetitor Repetent repictura Übermalen n repinger nachmalen repinger übermalen replaciar Tel einhängen* replenamento Füllung* replenar auffüllen repler nachfüllen repler: reimpler/repler troppo überfüllen replete feist* replete prall (voll u. rund) replete überfüllt replete vollgepfropft repletion Überfüllung repletion n Nachfüllen replica Antwort* (Gegen�) replica Einrede* replica Einwand (Entgegnung) replica Einwendung replica Einwurf* (Einwand) replica Entgegnung* replica Erwiderung* replica Gegenrede replica Gegenschrift replica Replik replica Rückäußerung replica Widerrede replicamento supra se ipse Selbstbesinnung replicar (a: auf) antworten replicar (vt) aufraffen* (Kleider) replicar einwenden replicar entgegnen* replicar erwidern replicar replizieren replicar versetzen (antwortend) replicar: (re)plicar vt zusammenklappen replicar: responder/replicar immediatemente hesitation schlagfertig antworten replicar: retirar/replicar se den Rückzug* antreten repolir: (re)polir aufpolieren* reponer Tel einhängen* reponer (le receptor) Tel auflegen reponer a su loco zurücktragen reponer in scena Theat neue(s) einstudieren repopular de arbores aufforsten repopulation forestal Aufforstung reportage (Zeitungs�) Bericht reportage Berichterstattung (Zeitung) reportage Reportage reportage photographic Bildbericht* reportage sportive Sportreportage reportar aussagen (berichten) reportar melden (berichten) reportar petzen reportar transportieren (übertragen) reportar überschreiben (übertragen) reportar übertragen (Summe) reportar vortragen (berichten) reportar wiederbringen reportar zurückbringen reportar zurücktragen reportar zutragen (berichten) reportar se in pensata/sonio ad alique zurückträumen reportar: reportar/denunciar alique ad alicuno j�m et. hinterbringen reportator Petzer reportator Vortragender (Referent) reportator Math Transporteur reportator (indiscrete) Zuträger reporter (E) Berichterstatter* reporter (E) Reporter reporter (E) de radio Radioreporter* reporter (E) photographic Bildbericht/er,�erstatter* reporter (E) photographic Pressephotograph* reporter�photographo Bildbericht/er,�erstatter* reportero Reporter reporto Befund* (e�s Experten) reporto Bericht reporto Berichterstattung reporto Erstattung e�s Berichtes reporto Meldung reporto Niederschrift* reporto Rechenschaftsbericht* reporto Referat reporto Transport (beim Rechnen) reporto Überschreibung reporto Vortrag (Bericht) reporto Hdl Übertrag reporto Mil Befehlsausgabe reporto (de affaires) Geschäftsbericht reporto (de experto) Gutachten* (schriftl.) reporto (verbal, de un session) Verhandlungsbericht reporto annual/annue Jahresbericht reporto commercial Handelsbericht reporto de factos vivite Erlebnisbericht reporto interime/provisori Zwischenbericht reporto mensual Monatsbericht reporto secrete/confidential Geheimbericht reporto: bulletin/reporto del die/jorno Tagesbericht reporto: false reporto Fehlbericht reporto: information/reporto telegraphic Drahtbericht reporto: relation/reporto preliminar/provisori Vorbericht reposante geruhsam* reposar (Wein) ablagern reposar ausruhen reposar e�e Ruhepause machen reposar erholen* (von Anstrengung) reposar lagern (ruhen) reposar ruhen reposar setzen (sich klären) reposar (se) rasten reposar (se) fig sich ausspannen reposar se sich ausruhen reposar super beruhen* auf reposar: hic jace/reposa hier ruht reposar: reposa ben! angenehme Ruhe! reposo Ausspannung reposo Erholung reposo Feierabend* reposo Rast reposo Ruhe (Ausruhen) reposo Stille (Ruhe) reposo Mil rühren rührt euch reposo dominical Sonntagsruhe reposo nocturne Nachtruhe reposo: (position de) reposo Ruhelage reposo: in reposo im Ruhezustand/Ruhelage reposo: indigente (habente besonio de) reposo erholungsbedürftig reposo: sin reposo ruhelos reposo: sin reposo/pausa rastlos reprehender abkanzeln reprehender maßregeln reprehender rügen reprehender tadeln reprehender zurechtweisen (rügen) reprehender: esser reprehendite blasmate, reprimendate e�e Rüge bekommen reprehender: reprimendar/reprehender alicuno a causa de alique j�m et. verweisen reprehensibile tadelswert reprehensibile verwerflich reprehension Maßregelung reprehension Rüge reprehension Tadel (Verweis) reprehension Verweis reprehension Zurechtweisung reprender (Faden, Gespräch) wieder aufnehmen reprender wiederaufführen reprender wiederaufnehmen reprender zurücknehmen reprender (in su servicio) wiederanstellen reprender corage fig aufrichten* reprender de plus lontano weit zurückgreifen reprender halito wieder zu Atem kommen represalia Gegenmaßnahme* represalia Repressalie represalia Vergeltung* represalia Vergeltungsmaßnahme represalia Wiedervergeltungsmaßnahme represalia: usar represalia Vergeltung* üben representabile darstellbar representante Repräsentant representante Vertreter representante fig Exponent representante fig Träger,�in representante fig Wortführer representante del populo Volksvertreter representante: agente/representante de commercio Handelsvertreter representar (a. Theat) et. vorstellen representar abbilden representar darstellen representar gestalten* (darstellen) representar repräsentieren representar vertreten representar Theat aufführen* representar Theat darbieten* representar Theat geben* representar Theat vorführen representar: (re)presentar fig hinstellen representar: representar/imaginar se sich vergegenwärtigen* representation Aufführung representation Darbietung representation Darstellung representation Gestaltung representation Spiel (Vorstellung) representation Stellvertretung representation Vergegenwärtigung* representation Vertretung representation Vorführung representation Theat Vorstellung representation de gala Festaufführung representation del personal Betriebsausschuß representation del personal Personalvertretung representation del populo Volksvertretung representation exclusive Alleinvertretung representation theatral Theatervorstellung representation: representation/spectaculo de gala Festvorstellung representation; prime ~ Erstaufführung representative federführend representative führend* (gewichtig) repressalia: repres(s)alia(s) Zwangsmaß/nahme,�regel repression Dämpfung repression Niederwerfung repression Unterdrückung repression Verdrängung repressive hemmend reprimenda Anschnauzer reprimenda Maßregelung reprimenda Rüge reprimenda Schelte reprimenda Verweis reprimenda Zurechtweisung reprimenda fam Rüffel reprimendar ausschelten reprimendar auszanken reprimendar maßregeln reprimendar rüffeln reprimendar rügen reprimendar schelten reprimendar zurechtweisen (rügen) reprimendar fig heruntermachen reprimendar alicuno j�m auf die Finger klopfen reprimendar alicuno j�m aufs Dach steigen reprimendar alicuno j�m gehörig Bescheid sagen reprimendar alicuno mit j�m keifen reprimendar alicuno (severmente) fig j�m den Kopf zurecht/rücken,�setzen reprimendar: reprimendar/reprehender alicuno a causa de alique j�m et. verweisen reprimendas (Pl) continue Gekeife* reprimendate: esser reprimendate/rebuffate Schelte bekommen reprimer (fig a.) zügeln reprimer bändigen (zügeln) reprimer dämpfen* reprimer unterdrücken reprimer verbeißen (Ärger) reprimer verhalten (unterdrücken) reprimer fig eindämmen* reprimer fig niederhalten* reprimer fig zurückdrängen reprimer fig zurückhalten reprimer Mil niederwerfen reprimer Psych verdrängen reprisa (Sport) Runde reprisa Wiederankurbelung (der Wirtschaft) reprisa Wiederaufführung reprisa Wiederaufnahme reprisa Zurücknahme reprisa del labor(es) Arbeitsaufnahme reprisa del labores Wiederzusammentritt reprobabile verdammenswert (verwerfl.) reprobabile verwerflich reprobar mißbilligen reprobar verwerfen (mißbilligen) reprobate Rel verworfen reprobation Mißbilligung reprobation Verdammung reprobation Verwerfung reprochar (alique ad alicuno) zum Vorwurf machen reprochar¡Error! Marcador no definido. vorhalten (tadeln) reprochar¡Error! Marcador no definido. (alique ad alicuno) verweisen (vorwerfen) reprochar¡Error! Marcador no definido. (alique ad alicuno) fig vorwerfen reprochar¡Error! Marcador no definido. alique ad alicuno j�m et. verargen reproche: plen de reproches¡Error! Marcador no definido. vorwurfsvoll reproche: sin reproche¡Error! Marcador no definido./blasmo unbescholten* reproche¡Error! Marcador no definido. Vorhaltung reproche¡Error! Marcador no definido. Vorwurf reproducer abbilden* reproducer abdrucken reproducer fortpflanzen* (se: sich) reproducer nachdrucken reproducer reproduzieren reproducer vervielfältigen (Bild) reproduction Abdruck reproduction Fortpflanzung reproduction Vervielfältigung reproduction wiedergeben (Nachbildung) reproduction Lit Wiedergabe reproduction Typ Nachdruck* reproduction del sono Tonwiedergabe reprodution Reproduktion reps (F) Rips reptante kriechend reptante schleichend reptar kriechen reptar: reper/reptar foris herauskriechen reptar: reper/reptar per durchkriechen reptile Kriechtier reptile Reptil reptiles (Pl) Gewürm (Kriechtiere) republica Freistaat republica Republik republica popular Volksrepublik republica sovietic Räterepublik republican republikanisch republicano: republican/o,�a Republikaner,�in repudiar ausschlagen* (ablehnen) repudiar nicht anerkennen repudiar verleugnen (verschmähen) repudiar verstoßen (Frau) repudiation Verleugnung repudiation Verstoßung repugnante abstoßend repugnante ekelhaft repugnante widerlich repugnante widerwärtig (widerlich) repugnantia Ekel (Widerwille) repugnantia Unlust (Abneigung) repugnantia Widerlichkeit repugnantia Widerstreben (Widerwille) repugnantia Widerwille (Ekel) repugnar anekeln repugnar ekeln repugnar zuwider sein repugnar fig abstoßen repugnar fig zurückstoßen repugnar ad alicuno j�n anwidern repugnar profundemente ad alicuno j�m in der Seele zuwider sein repugnar: il me repugna es ist mir widerlich repugnar: ille me repugna er ist mir ein Ekel repulsa (Abprall) Abschlag* repulsa Abprall repulsa Abstoßung repulsa Abweisung repulsa Rückstoß* repulsar (abweisen) abfertigen repulsar abschieben repulsar abschlagen* repulsar abstoßen repulsar abweisen (Angriff) repulsar verwerfen repulsar von sich weisen repulsar wegdrängen repulsar wegstoßen repulsar zurückdrängen repulsar zurückschieben repulsar zurückschlagen repulsar zurückstoßen repulsar zurücktreiben repulsar zurückweisen repulsar fig zurückstoßen repulsar Mil zurückwerfen repulsar verso le latere abdrängen repulsar: repulsar/repeller alicuno j�n von sich stoßen repulsion Abneigung repulsion Abstoßung repulsion Ausstoß/en,�ung repulsion Widerlichkeit repulsion Zurückweisung repulsion Phys Rückstoß* repulsive abstoßend repulsive widerlich reputate: esser reputate fig guten Klang haben reputate: mal famate/reputate verschrien reputate: mal famate/reputate Adj verrufen reputate; mal ~ anrüchig reputate; mal ~ berüchtigt reputation Ansehen (Ruf) reputation Leumund reputation Name (Ruf) reputation Renommee reputation Ruf (Ansehen) reputation intacte Unbescholtenheit* reputation fama mundial Weltruf reputation: de mal fama/reputation Adj verrufen reputation: mal fama/reputation Verruf requartierar umquartieren requesta Anliegen (Bitte) requesta Ansinnen requesta Ansuchen requesta Antrag* (Gesuch) requesta Begehr(en)* requesta Bitte (Gesuch) requesta Eingabe* (Gesuch) requesta Gesuch requesta Inanspruchnahme (e�s Rechtes) requesta Verlangen n (vive) requesta n Ersuchen requesta de retiro/dimission Abschiedsgesuch (einreichen: dar, presentar) requesta importun Bettelei (lästige) requesta urgente Zureden (Bitte) requesta: al requesta (de) auf Verlangen requesta: demanda/requesta de matrimonio Heiratsantrag requesta: requesta/prece van/inutile Fehlbitte requesta; a (nostre) ~ auf Abruf requesta urgente Zureden (Bitte) requesta: al requesta (de) auf Verlangen requesta: demanda/requesta de matrimonio Heiratsantrag requesta: requesta/prece van/inutile Fehlbitte requesta; a (nostre) ~ auf Abruf requirente Antragsteller requirente Jur Antragsteller requirente prioritate vordringlich* requirer (Akk.) einkommen um requirer (Tel. Gespräch) anmelden requirer abverlangen requirer anfordern requirer antragen requirer beanspruchen (Zeit) requirer beantragen (durch Gesuch) requirer bedingen (erfordern) requirer begehren* requirer bitten requirer brauchen (erfordern) requirer erfordern requirer erheischen requirer fordern requirer sich bewerben* um requirer verlangen (fordern) requirer alique de alicuno (bei j�m) um et. ansuchen requirer alique de alicuno j�m ein Ansinnen stellen requirer ancora plus nachverlangen requirer excusa a alicuno de alique abbitten requirer pardono a alicuno de alique abbitten requirer retro zurückverlangen requirer un disconto/rebatto et. vom Preise abhandeln requirer: demandar/requirer alique ad alicuno j�n um et. ersuchen* requirer: indiger/requirer curas assistentia pflegedürftig sein requirer: isto require tempore dazu gehört Zeit requirer: requirer/exiger troppo überfordern requirimento Erfordernis requirimento Forderung requirimento Requirierung (Forderung) requirimentos; il ha multe ~ de/pro es besteht großer Bedarf an requirir: requirite gehörig (erforderl.) requirite erforderlich (verlangt) requirite: sin haber essite requirite unaufgefordert requisite erforderlich (verlangt) requisition Beitreibung requisition Beschlagnahme requisition Requirierung requisition Requisition requisition (fortiate) Zwangsbeitreibung requisitionar requirieren requisitionar Mil anfordern requisitionar Mil beitreiben requisitionar Mil Beschlag* requisito Requisit requisitorio Anklagerede requisitorio Strafantrag* resacca Brandung resacca Dünung (Ufer) resacca Meeresbrandung resaltar abprallen* resaltar zurückprallen resaltar: re(tro)saltar zurückschnellen resalto Abprall resanamento Sanierung resanamento: (re)sanamento Gesundung* (Sanierung) resanar sanieren resarcir zusammenflicken resarcir: (re)sarcir zustopfen (Kleidung) rescriber umschreiben rescriber zurückschreiben resecar Chir herausschneiden* resection Herausschneiden* reseda Reseda resentimento Unwille(n) resentir: (re)sentir verspüren reserenar: (re)serenar glätten (die Stirne) reserva (fig j�s) Kühle reserva Einschränkung (Vorbehalt) reserva Reserve reserva Rückhalt reserva Verschlossenheit reserva Verschwiegenheit reserva Vorbehalt reserva fig Zurückhaltung reserva (de fundos) Rücklage reserva (mental) Hintergedanke reserva de auro Goldbestand reserva: con le reserva (de) vorbehaltlich reserva: in reserva in Ruhestellung reserva: sin reserva unbedingt reserva: sin reserva Adv rückhaltlos reserva: sin reserva Adv unumwunden reserva; sub ~ bedingungsweise reservar aufbewahren (für später) reservar belegen (e�n Platz) reservar freihalten (Straße, Platz) reservar reservieren reservar vorbehalten reservar vorbereiten (Überraschung) reservar zurückbehalten (reservieren) reservar fig aufsparen reservar fig offenhalten reservar se alique sich et. ausbedingen reservar; facer ~ bestellen (Zimmer) reservas: ultime reservas eiserner Bestand reservate separat reservate verschwiegen reservate zurückhaltend reservate fig abgemessen reservate fig abweisend reservate fig verschlossen reservate fig zugeknöpft reservato: parco/reservato national Naturschutzpark reservatorio: (re)servatorio Reservoir reservista Reservist reservoir (F) Behälter* (großer) reservoir (F) Reservoir reservoir (F) Sammelbecken reservoir (F) Wasserspeicher* reservoir (F) de benzina Benzintank (im Auto) reservoir (F) tank (de aqua) Wasserbehälter* reservoir (F) (E) intermediari Techn Zwischentank residente ansässig residente eingesessen residente seßhaft (wohnhaft) residente wohnhaft residentia Aufenthalt (ständiger) residentia Aufenthaltsort residentia Residenz residentia Sitz (Wohn�) residentia Wohn/sitz,�stätte residentia Wohnort residentia de estate Sommersitz residentia del ancestres Stammsitz residentia official Amtswohnung residentia official Dienstwohnung residentia: demora/residentia secundari Zweitwohnung resider residieren resider wohnen residual Chem rückständig residue Chem rückständig residuo Überbleibsel (Rückstand) residuo Überrest residuo Chem, Math Rest residuo Chem Restbestand residuo Chem Rückstand* residuo de sebo (= Talg) = Speck Griebe* residuo de uva Weintrester* residuo(s) Ausschuß* (Abfall) residuo: residuo/deposito de caffe Kaffee/grund,�satz residuos (Pl) Altmaterial residuos atomic Atommüll residuos de carbon Abfallkohle residuos de cocina Küchenabfälle residuos nocive Abraumstoffe resignar (Akk.) verzichten resignar alique vi resignieren auf et. resignar se ergeben (sich fügen) resignar se sich bescheiden resignar se (a) entsagen resignar se ad alique sich in et. hineinfinden resignar se ad alique sich resignieren in et. resignar se se ad alique sich in et. finden resignar: conformar/resignar se (a) sich schicken/fügen resignate ergeben (gelassen) resignate gefaßt (ergeben) resignate fig gefaßt resignation Entsagung resignation Ergebenheit resignation Ergebung resignation Fassung* (Ergebung) resignation Gefaßtheit resignation Resignation resignation Verzicht (Abretung) resignation al voluntate de Deo Schickung in den Willen Gottes resimilante ähnlich resimilantia Ähnlichkeit resimilantia surprendente täuschende Ähnlichkeit resimilar gleichsehen resimilar ähneln resimilar (a) schlagen (arten) resimilar a arten nach resimilar a vi nachschlagen (j�m) resimilar se zueinander passen resina Harz (Baum) resina synthetic Kunstharz resinage Harzgewinnung resinar anzapfen* (Baum, Harz) resinifere harztragend resinose harzig resinose kienig resistente dauerhaft resistente derb (Stoff) resistente fest (Tuch) resistente haltbar (Stoff) resistente strapazierfähig resistente wehrhaft resistente widerstandsfähig resistente Widerstandskämpfer (Frankreich) resistente (al lavanda) waschecht resistente al gelo frostbeständig resistente al intemperies wetterdicht resistentia Dauerhaftigkeit resistentia Gegenwehr resistentia Widerstand resistentia Widerstreben n resistentia clandestin Pol Untergrund* resistentia del aere Luftwiderstand resistentia del filo conductor Leitungswiderstand resistentia: sin resistentia kampflos resistentia: sin resistentia widerstandslos resister abgehärtet sein resister durchhalten resister durchstehen resister standhalten resister (a) sich widersetzen resister (a) widerstehen resister (a) fam aufmucken resister (a) vi aushalten resister a ankämpfen (gegen) resister a Trotz bieten resister a crises krisenfest sein resister se a sich sträuben* gegen resolear neu besohlen resolear: (re)solear versohlen (Stiefel) resoleatura Su Besohlen resolubile Math auflösbar resolubilitate Auflösbarbarkeit resolute herzhaft (entschlossen) resolute resolut resolute schlüssig resolute Adj entschieden resolute Adj entschlossen resolution Beschluß (Entscheid) resolution Beschlußfassung resolution Entschiedenheit resolution Entschließung resolution Entschlossenheit resolution Entschluß resolution Herzhaftigkeit resolution Resolution resolution Vorsatz (Endschluß) resolution: prender un resolution/decision e�n Entschluß fassen resolver auflösen* (Gleichung, Rätsel) resolver austragen (Streit) resolver beschließen (entscheiden) resolver entscheiden (e�e Frage) resolver herausbekommen (Lösung) resolver lösen (Aufgabe) resolver alique mit et. ins Reine kommen resolver se (a) sich entschließen resolver se a (sich) schlüssig werden zu resolver se ad alique sich zu et. aufschwingen resolver un querela e�n Streit zum Austrag bringen resonante schallend resonante schmetternd* resonantia Anklang* resonantia Beiklang resonantia Gedröhn resonantia Klang (Widerhall) resonantia Nachhall resonantia Resonanz resonantia Schall (Widerhall) resonantia Widerhall resonar dröhnen resonar erdröhnen resonar erklingen resonar erschallen resonar hallen resonar nachhallen resonar nachklingen resonar nachtönen resonar schallen resonar schmettern* (Trompete) resonar widerhallen resonar zurückschallen resonar vi (Töne) anschlagen* resonar vi anklingen resonar: (re)sonar ertönen resonar: (re)sonar tönen resorto Feder* (Spring�) resorto Ressort* resorto Spannfeder resorto Springfeder* resorto Sprungfeder* resorto Triebfeder resorto (de arresto) Schnappfeder resorto a/de laminas (flexibile) Techn Blattfeder* resorto de aciero Stahlfeder resorto de escappamento clausura Sperrfeder resorto de serratura Schloßfeder resorto del sella Sattelstütze (Fahrrad) resorto spiral Spiralfeder resorto: haber bon resortos federn (elastisch sein) respectabile achtbar respectabile achtungs/wert,�würdig respectabile anständig (ehrbar) respectabile ehrbar respectabile ehrenhaft respectabile ehrsam respectabile verehrlich respectabile wert (achtbar) respectabile würdig (ehr�) respectabile: multo respectabile/estimabile hochachtbar respectabilissime hochachtbar respectabilitate Achtbarkeit respectabilitate Ehrbarkeit respectabilitate Ehrsamkeit respectar (Gesetze) achten respectar Achtung* erweisen respectar ehren respectar respektieren respectar verehren respectar appreciar multo/altemente hochachten respectar: facer respectar Geltung verschaffen respectar; facer se ~ sich Achtung* verschaffen respectate; esser multo ~ gut angeschrieben sein respectate; esser ~ in Achtung* stehen respective dazugehörig respective jeweilig respectivemente beziehungsweise respectivemente jeweils respectivemente Adv respektive respecto (Hoch�) Achtung* respecto Beziehung (Hinsicht) respecto Ehrerbietung respecto Ehrfurcht respecto Hinsicht respecto Pietät respecto Respekt (vor: pro) respecto Rücksicht respecto fig Hinblick respecto fig Kredit respecto de se ipse Ehrgefühl (Selbstachtung) respecto: estima/respecto de se ipse Selbstachtung respecto: in iste respecto hierüber respecto: in iste respecto in dieser Hinsicht respecto: in omne respectos in jeder Hinsicht respecto: in respecto a hinsichtlich respecto: in respecto a mit Rücksicht auf respecto: sin reguardo/respecto (a) rücksichtslos respecto; con ~ ad isto Adv diesbezüglich respecto; in iste ~ darüber, fam drüber (betreffs) respecto; in ~ de in Betreff, betreffs respecto; que impone/incute ~ achtungsgebietend respectos; in omne ~ in jeder Beziehung respectuose achtungsvoll respectuose ehr/fürchtig,�furchtsvoll respectuose ehrerbietig respectuose respektvoll resperso Spritzer* (Kot�) respicer schonen respirante con pena schwer/atmend,�atmig* respirar Atem holen (schöpfen) respirar atmen respirar einatmen respirar (con delicia) einschlürfen (Luft) respirar (liberemente) aufatmen respirar con difficultate nach Atem ringen respirar fortemente fauchen (Tier) respirar le perfumo de un flor an e�r Blume riechen respirar ruitosemente schnauben respirar: non poter respirar nach Luft schnappen; keine Luft bekommen/kriegen respirar: non poter respirar nicht japsen können respiration Atem (Atmen) respiration Atemholen respiration Atmung respiration Einatmung respiration Odem respiration Su Atmen respiratori, de respiration Adj Atmungs� (in Zssgn.) resplendente blitzblank resplendente funkelnd resplender aufleuchten* resplender erglänzen resplender leuchten resplender prangen resplender: (re)splender glänzen resplender: (re)splender scheinen (glänzen) resplendor Lichtschein responder (a: auf) erwidern responder antworten responder entgegnen* responder zurückmelden responder (de) bürgen* responder (de, pro) aufkommen* für responder (per scripto) zurückschreiben responder (pro) decken (schützen) responder a ansprechen auf responder a beantworten responder affirmativemente/per le affirmativa bejahen responder al nomine (de) .. auf den Namen .. hören responder de verantworten responder de (alique) einstehen für responder de alique für et. Gewähr* leisten responder de alique für et. j�n stehen responder de alique haften für et. responder de alique sich verbürgen für et.; et. verbürgen responder per le rimas fig j�m heimleuchten responder per no nein antworten responder per si bejahen responder per telegramma zurückdrahten responder per telegramma zurücktelegraphieren responder per un refusa j�n abschlägig bescheiden responder pro (alicuno) einstehen für responder pro alicuno für et. j�n stehen responder pro alicuno haften für j�n responder pro alicuno sich für j�n verbürgen responder: a qui que non ha essite respondite unerwidert responder: corresponder/responder a entsprechen responder: prompte a responder fig schlagfertig responder: responder/replicar immediatemente hesitation schlagfertig antworten responsa Antwort* responsa Antwortschreiben responsa Bescheid (Antwort) responsa Entgegnung* responsa Erwiderung* responsa Rückantwort responsa Rückäußerung responsa um Antwort* wird gebeten responsa affirmative Bejahung responsa interime/provisori Zwischenbescheid responsa negative (Brief) Absage responsa negative Fehlanzeige responsa pagate Freiantwort responsa pagate Rückantwort bezahlt responsa telegraphic/per telegramma Drahtantwort responsa: sin responsa unbeantwortet responsa: sin responsa unerwidert responsa; dar un ~ negative abschlägig bescheiden: responsa; dar un ~ negative ad alicuno j�n abschlägig bescheiden responsa; un ~ negative e�e abschlägige Antwort responsabile (für: de) haftbar responsabile haftpflichtig responsabile regreßpflichtig (civilmente) responsabile verantwortlich (für: de); responsabile fig Hintermann responsabile (de su actos) zurechnungsfähig responsabile: esser (anque) garante/responsabile de mithaften für responsabile: render responsabile zur Verantwortung ziehen responsabile; esser ~ de alique fig et. ausbaden müssen responsabilitate Haftbarkeit responsabilitate Haftpflicht responsabilitate Regreßpflicht responsabilitate Verantwortung responsabilitate personal su actos Zurechnungsfähigkeit* responsabilitate: le responsabilitates del guerra Kriegsschuld responsabilitate: plen de responsabilitates verantwortungsvoll responsabilitate: prender le responsabilitate de alique et. auf s�e Kappe nehmen responsabilitate: preste/disposite ad assumer responsabilitate(s) verantwortungsfreudig responsabilitate: sin responsabilitate verantwortungslos responsive a in Antwort* auf responsive a in Beantwortung (Gen.) resposar: remaritar/resposar se sich wiederverheiraten ressource (F) Auskunftsmittel* ressource (F) Hilfsmittel* ressource (F) Hilfsquelle* ressource (F) (res(s)orsa) Erwerbsquelle* ressource (F); io ha solmente iste ~ ich bin darauf angewiesen* ressource: sin medios (F), res(s)orsas kapitalschwach ressources (F) Pl Mittel* (Geld�) ressources (F) (altern. res(s)orsas) energetic Energiehilfsquellen ressourse (F) Einnahmequelle* resta; (il) ~ intendite/convenite es bleibt dabei restabilimento Aufkommen* (Genesung) restabilimento Wiedereinführung restabilimento: restab(i)limento Erholung restabilimento: restab(i)limento Genesung* restabilimento: restab(i)limento Gesundung* restabilimento: restab(i)limento Herstellung restabilimento: restab(i)limento Wiedergenesung restabilimento: restab(i)limento Wiederherstellung restabilir wiedereinführen restabilir fig auf die Beine bringen (wieder) restabilir se aufkommen* (genesen) restabilir: curar/restab(i)lir se gesund werden restabilir: restab(i)lir gesund (wieder) gesund machen restabilir: restab(i)lir herstellen (wieder�) restabilir: restab(i)lir wiederherstellen restabilir: restab(i)lir se genesen* restabilir: restab(i)lir se gesunden restabilir: restab(i)lir se wieder hochkommen restabilir: restabilir/restablir se sich erholen* restabilite: esser restabilite wieder auf dem Posten sein restablimento Wiederaufkommen restablimento: restab(i)limento Erholung restablimento: restab(i)limento Genesung* restablimento: restab(i)limento Gesundung* restablimento: restab(i)limento Wiedergenesung restablimento: restab(i)limento Wiederherstellung restablir se wiederaufkommen restablir: curar/restab(i)lir se gesund werden restablir: restab(i)lir gesund (wieder) gesund machen restablir: restab(i)lir wiederherstellen restablir: restab(i)lir se genesen* restablir: restab(i)lir se gesunden restablir: restab(i)lir se wieder hochkommen restablir: restabilir/restablir se sich erholen* restante restlich restante rückständig restante übrig* restar bleiben restar dableiben restar sich aufhalten (verweilen) restar übrigbleiben restar verbleiben restar weilen restar vi erübrigen* restar con le bracios cruciate müßig dastehen restar coperte den Hut auflassen restar detra nachbleiben restar figite steckenbleiben restar tranquille/quiete stillsitzen restar: non poter restar ad un cosa kein Sitzfleisch haben restar: remaner/restar constante mesmo, stabile sich gleichbleiben restar: remaner/restar non finite liegenbleiben (Arbeit) restaurant (F) Restaurant restaurante Gaststätte restaurante Gastwirtschaft* restaurante Lokal* (Gaststätte) restaurante Restaurant restaurante Speisehaus restaurante Weinlokal* restaurante Wirtschaft (Gast�) restaurante Wirtshaus* restaurante (al carta) Speisewirtschaft restaurante con jardin Gartenwirtschaft (Lokal) restaurante in le foreste Waldwirtschaft (Lokal) restaurante usw ubi alicuno sole ir Stammlokal restaurante: restaurante/café con jardin Gartenlokal restaurante: restaurante/taverna del domo municipal Ratskeller restaurar ausbessern (Bild) restaurar erneue®n (Bild) restaurar erquicken* (stärken) restaurar kräftigen (erquicken) restaurar restaurieren restaurar wieder instandsetzen restaurar wiederherstellen restaurar: refrescar recrear, restaurar se sich laben restaurat/or,�rice Ausbesserer,�in restauration Ausbesserung restauration Erneu(er)ung restauration Instandsetzung restauration Kräftigung restauration Restauration restauration Restaurierung restauration Umbau (Reparaturen) restauration Wiederherstellung restaurativo Belebungsmittel restaurator Restaurateur restaurator: restaurat/or,�rice Wirt,�in (Speise�) restituer erstatten* restituer freigeben (zurückgeben) restituer herausgeben restituer wiedererstatten restituer wiedergeben restituer wiederzustellen restituer zurückerstatten restituer zurückgeben restituer le visita e�n Gegenbesuch machen restitution Ersatz* (Wiedererstattung) restitution Erstattung restitution Freigabe* (Rückgabe) restitution Herausgabe restitution Rückerstattung restitution Rückgabe restitution Rücklieferung restitution Wiedererstattung restitution Wiedergabe restitution Wiederzustellung restitution Zurückgabe restitution: peter le restitution (de) zurückerbitten restitutor (Radio) Entzerrer restive kopfscheu (Pferd) resto (Rest) Abfall resto Neige (Flüssigkeit) resto Rest resto Rückstand* resto Überbleibsel resto Überrest resto Weitere n resto de naufragio Strandgut resto de(l) edition Restauflage resto: del resto ohnehin (übrigens) resto: del resto übrigens resto: le resto das übrige resto: restos/despolios mortal sterbliche Hülle resto; e tote le ~ und was alles resto; le ~ ander (das übrige) restos (Pl) de un naufragio Treibgut restos de un naufragio Wrack* restricte begrenzt restricte eng (eingeschränkt) restricte gering (beschränkt) restricte Adj beschränkt* restricte Adj eingeschränkt restrictessa Begrenztheit restriction Beengtheit restriction Beschränkung restriction Einschränkung restriction Schmälerung restriction Vereng(er)ung restriction Vorbehalt restriction de importation Einfuhrbeschränkung restrictive beschränkend restringer beengen restringer beschränken restringer einengen (begrenzen) restringer einschränken restringer schmälern restringer verenge®n restringer fig begrenzen restringer le libertate (de) kurzhalten (j�n) restringer se (Stoff) sich einnähen restringer se eingehen (Stoff) restringer se einlaufen* (Stoff) restringer se zusammenlaufen (Stoff) restringer se a sich beschränken auf restringimento Vereng(er)ung resublevar: re(sub)levar wiederaufrichten resuccuter: (re)succuter se auffahren* (aus dem Schlafe) resuer nachnähen resultar (de: aus) sich ergeben (Folge) resultar ausfallen (gut od. schlecht) resultar erfolgen (folgen aus) resultar folgen (sich ergeben) resultar resultieren (aus: de) resultar fig hervorleuchten resultar (de) entstehen (hervorgehen) resultar (de) herkommen (hervorgehen) resultar de hervorgehen aus resultar: resultar/originar (de: aus) vi erwachsen* resultato (Ergebnis) Befund* resultato Ausfall* (Ergebnis) resultato Ausgang (Erfolg) resultato Effekt resultato Erfolg (Wirkung) resultato Ergebnis resultato Fazit* resultato Folge (Ergebnis) resultato Frucht (Ergebnis) resultato Leistung (Erfolg) resultato Resultat resultato del electiones/scrutinio Wahlergebnis resultato final Endergebnis resultato final Schlußergebnis resultato provisori Zwischenergebnis resultato: como resultato de infolge resultato: dar (un) bon resultato fig gut einschlagen resultato: dar bon resultatos gelingen resultato: dar bon resultatos fig gedeihen resultato: finir sin resultato fig im Sande verlaufen resultato; dar bon ~ zum Guten ausschlagen* resultato; melior ~ (Sport) Bestleistung resultato; sin ~ ergebnislos* resumé (F) (Buch) Abriß* resumé (F) Auszug* résumé (F) Hauptinhalt résumé (F) kurze Zusammenfassung résumé: resumito (F) Inhaltsangabe resumer kurz zusammenfassen resumer fig zusammendrängen/zusammenballen resumite kurzgefaßt resumitive Adj zusammenfassend resumito (resumé (F)) (Buch) Abriß* resumito Auszug* resumito kurze Zusammenfassung resumito (F) Inhaltsangabe resumito: in resumito (F) Adv zusammenfassend resumito; per/in ~ auszugsweise resurger auferstehen resurger wiederauferstehen resurger Flugz abfangen resurgimento Wiederaufstieg resurrection Auferstehung resurrection Erweck/en,�ung (vom Tode) resurrection Wiederauferstehung resuscitar auferstehen resuscitar auferwecken resuscitar aufwecken (Toten) resuscitar erwecken (vom Tode) resuscitar wiederauferstehen resuscitar wiedererwecken (vom Tode) resuscitation Auferweckung resuscitation Erweck/en,�ung (vom Tode) resuscitation Wiederauferstehung retabulo Altar/bild,�gemälde* retaliar vergelten* (Unrecht) retaliar wiedervergelten retaliation Vergeltung* retaliation Wiedervergeltung retalio (Tuch) Rest retalio (Zeitungs�) Ausschnitt retalio Beschneidung retalio Fetzen retalio Lappen (Fetzen) retalio Schnipsel retalio Schnitt (Aus�) retalio Schnitzel* (Abfall) retalio (de jornal) Zeitungsausschnitt retalio de papiro Papierschnitzel* retardamento Hemmung retardamento Verlangsamung retardamento Verzögerung retardar aufhalten (verzögern) retardar hemmen (verzögern) retardar nachbleiben (Uhr) retardar nachgehen (Uhr) (um: de) retardar nachstellen (Uhr) retardar verlangsamen retardar verspäten retardar verzögern retardar zurückstellen (Uhr) retardar Phys abbremsen retardar se sich verspäten retardatario Nachzügler retardation Hemmung retardation Verlangsamung retardation Verschleppung* (Verzug) retardation Verzögerung retardative verzögernd retardator Zeitlupe retardo Aufenthalt (Verspätung) retardo Verspätung retardo Verzug retardo Verzögerung retardo: esser in retardo verspäten (Zug) retardo: haber retardo verspäten (Zug) retardo: in retardo Mar, Flugz überfällig retata Netzwurf rete Fangnetz rete Garn (Netz) rete Haarnetz rete Netz rete (de piscar) Fischnetz rete a/pro bagages Gepäcknetz rete aeree Flugnetz rete autostratal Autostraßennetz rete de communicationes Verkehrsnetz rete de filos de ferro Drahthindernis rete de filos spinose (Stachel�) Drahtverhau* = Drahthindernis rete de illumination Lichtnetz rete de jectar Wurfnetz rete de tiro Zugnetz rete electric Stromnetz rete electric distribution del energia (electric) Elektr Leitungsnetz rete ferroviari Bahnnetz rete ferroviari/de ferrovia Eisenbahnnetz rete fluvial Flußnetz rete metallic Drahtgitter rete pro le aves Vogelnetz rete stratal Straßennetz rete stratal Wegenetz rete telephonic Fernsprechnetz rete telephonic Telefonnetz rete trainate Schleppnetz rete: tela/rete metallic Maschendraht retener (del salario: vom Lohn) einbehalten retener (zurück�) halten retener abhalten retener aufhalten (zurückh.) retener behalten retener entziehen (Gehalt usw) retener festhalten (zurückhalten) retener hemmen retener stauen (Wasser) retener stemmen (Wasser) retener unterdrücken (Tränen) retener verbeißen (Ärger) retener verhalten retener zurückbehalten retener zurückhalten retener vt einhalten* (aufhalten) retener alique sich et. merken retener le aquas (de) einbetten (Fluß) retener: continer/retener le lacrimas sich der Tränen erwehren retener: esser retenite per le pluvia eingeregnet sein retener: io non poteva retener me (de) ich konnte mir nicht helfen retener: non poter impedir/retener se (de) nicht umhin können retener: non poter impedir/retener se de nicht umhin können, zu retener: retener/detener (injustemente) alique ad alicuno j�m et. vorenthalten retention Stauung* (Wasser) retention Zurückhaltung retention Med Verhalten n retention Med Verhaltung retention Su vorenthalten retention ex le salario Gehaltsabzug reticente fig verschlossen reticentia (Rhet.) Verschweigung reticentia Übergehung (Verschweigung) reticentia Verschlossenheit reticentia Verschwiegenheit reticular netzartig reticular netzförmig reticulate netzförmig reticulato Geflecht (Netzwerk) reticulato Netzgeflecht reticulato Netzwerk reticulo (Opt.) Fadenkreuz reticulo Gitter (netzartiges) retimbrar umstempeln retina (Auge) Netzhaut retinger auffärben retinger nachfärben retinger umfärben retiramento Austritt* retiramento Pensionierung* retiramento Rückzug* retiramento Wegnahme retiramento Zurückgezogenheit retiramento Mil Zurücknahme retiramento: (le) mitter al retiro/retiramento Verabschiedung retirar (Briefe) abholen retirar (Geld) abheben retirar abrücken retirar wegnehmen retirar zurücknehmen (Worte, Klage usw) retirar zurückziehen retirar vt wegziehen retirar de su posto zurückberufen retirar del servicio außer Dienst stellen retirar se in den Ruhestand treten retirar se sich pensionieren* lassen retirar se sich zur Ruhe setzen retirar se wegtreten retirar se zurücktreten (von s�r Bewerbung) retirar se zurückweichen retirar se Mil zurückgehen retirar se vi abrücken retirar se vi abtreten retirar se vi ausscheiden* retirar se (de) vi austreten* (verlassen) retirar se (del affaires) aufgeben* (Geschäft) retirar se subitemente/improvisemente vi (innehalten) abschnappen retirar: retirar/replicar se den Rückzug* antreten retirata del circulation Außerkurssetzung retirate abgeschieden retirate ausgedient (Beamter) retirate außer Dienst retirate eingezogen* (v. der Welt) retirate pensioniert* retirate zurückgezogen retiro (Entlassung) Abschied retiro Austritt* retiro Pension* (Ruhestand a.) retiro Rücktritt* retiro Rückzug* retiro Ruhestand retiro Zurückgezogenheit retiro Mil Zurücknahme retiro: (le) mitter al retiro/retiramento Verabschiedung retiro: poner in retiro in den Ruhestand versetzen retiro: signalar retraite/retiro zum Rückzug* blasen retiro; in ~ außer Dienst (a.D.) retoccar nacharbeiten (verbessernd) retoccar nachbessern retoccar nachmalen (ausbessern) retoccar retuschieren retoccar übermalen retoccar vt überarbeiten retocco Nachbesserung retocco Retusche retocco Überarbeitung retocco Übermalen n retocco; dar le ultime ~ (in) fig ausfeilen retornar herreisen retornar kehren (Reitbahn) retornar kehrtmachen (zurückkehren) retornar sich zurückbegeben retornar wiederkehren retornar wiederzustellen retornar zurückgehen retornar zurückkehren retornar zurückkommen retornar zurückreisen retornar zurückschicken retornar vi umkehren retornar (a domo) heimziehen retornar (in auto usw) vi zurückfahren retornar a domo heimgehen retornar a domo patria heimkehren retornar currente zurücklaufen retornar per natar zurückschwimmen retornar volante Flugz.: in avion zurückfliegen retornar: ir/retornar a domo sich heimbegeben retornate: ecce ille retornate! da ist er wieder! retornate: presentar se como retornate sich zurückmelden retorno Kehrt (Rückkehr) retorno Rückfahrt retorno Rückgang* retorno Rückkehr retorno Rücklauf retorno Umkehr retorno Wiederkehr retorno Wiederkunft retorno Wiederzustellung retorno (a domo) Heimweg retorno (a domo) Nachhausegehen retorno (de merces) Rücklieferung retorno a domo Heimfahrt retorno a domo Heimgang retorno: (cammino del) retorno Rückweg retorno: (viage de) retorno Heimreise retorno: (viage de) retorno Rückreise retorno: (viage de) retorno venita Herreise retorno: annunciar su retorno sich zurückmelden retorno: de retorno zurück (�gekehrt) retorno: demandar de retorno zurückerbitten retorno: esser de retorno zurückkommen retorno: il me veni tres marcos de retorno ich bekomme drei Mark heraus retorno: per retorno del currero mit wendender Post retorno: per retorno del currero/posta Adv umgehend retorno: sin retorno auf Nimmerwiedersehen retorquer aufwinden* retorquer einwenden retorquer zurückdrehen retorquer zurückschieben (Beweisgrund) retorquer le argumento (contra alicuno) fig den Spieß* umdrehen retorquer: (re)torquer le (punctas del) mustachio zwirbeln retorquer: (re)torquer/(re)tortiliar filos Vb zwirnen retorquitor: (re)torquitor (re)tortor de filos Zwirner retorsion Einwendung retorta Chem Retorte retortiliar: (re)torquer/(re)tortiliar filos Vb zwirnen retorto Zwirn retorto: de retorto Adj zwirnen retraciar un linea nachziehen (Linie) retractabile einziehbar (Fahrgestell) retractar einziehen* retractar zurücknehmen (Worte, Klage usw) retractar se umfallen (Zeugen) retractation Zurücknahme (fig a. Äußerung) retractile Zool einziehbar retraction Abzug* (der Truppen) retraction Einlösung* retraction Einziehung* (Steuern) retraction Widerruf retraction Zurückziehung retractive einziehbar (einziehend) retraher einlösen* (Pfand) retraher einziehen* retraher widerrufen retraher zurückziehen retraher vt abziehen retraher del circulation außer Kurs setzen retraher ex le aqua auffischen retraher le nationalitate a ausbürgern retraher se (Truppen) abziehen retraher se den Rückzug antreten* retraher se vi eintrocknen (Früchte) retraher: (re)traher herausnehmen retrahibile widerruflich retraite (F) Rückmarsch* (Rückzug) retraite (F) Rückzug* retraite (F) Mil Zapfenstreich* retraite (F); batter le ~ den Rückzug antreten* retraite: signalar retraite/retiro zum Rückzug* blasen retraite; sonar/batter le ~ (F) abblasen* retrero: retr(er)o (Sport) Verteidiger,�in retribuer entlohnen* retribuer honorieren (bezahlen) retribuer alique ad alicuno sich bei j�m für et. sich revanchieren retribuite: sin esser pagate/retribuite unbesoldet retribution Entlohnung* retro rücklings retro vorbei* (zeitl.) retro zurück retro� zurück (Vorsilbe meist:) retro: a retro zurück (rückwärts) retro: a retro/dorso hintenüber retro: esser/star retro zurückstehen retro: in retro hinten retro: in retro hinten/an,�drein,�nach retro: jam tres annos retro es ist drei Jahre her retro: pauc tempore retro letzt/hin,�lich retro: pauc tempore retro Adv neulich retro: reguardar/spectar a retro zurückschauen retro: retr(er)o (Sport) Verteidiger,�in retro: tres dies retro vorvorgestern* retro: un momento retro vorhin retroaction: (accopulamento de) re(tro)action (Radio) Rückkopp(e)lung retroaction: re(tro)action Rückwirkung retroactive rückwirkend retroactive: con effecto retroactive mit rückwirkender Kraft retroager rückwirken retrocamera Hinterzimmer retroceder wiederabtreten retroceder zurückgehen retroceder zurücktreten retrocession Wiederabtretung retrochoc¡Error! Marcador no definido. Rückprall* retrochoc¡Error! Marcador no definido. Rückstoß* retrochoc¡Error! Marcador no definido. Stoß* (Gewehr) retrogradar rücken (rückwärts) retrogradation Rückschritt retrograde rückgängig retrograde rückläufig retrograde rückschrittlich retrograde rückwärtig (Bewegung) retrogression Rückschritt retrogression: re(tro)gression Rückgang* (Rückwärtsgehen) retroguarda Nachtrupp retroguarda Mil Nachhut f retroinvio: re(tro)invio Rücksendung retromandar: re(tro)mandar per le testa köpfen* (Ball) retromanicar aufkrempe(l)n* (Ärmel) retromanicar aufschlagen (Ärmel) retromanicar aufstreifen (Ärmel) retromarcha¡Error! Marcador no definido. (Auto) Rückwärtsgang retromarcha¡Error! Marcador no definido. Krebsgang* retromarcha¡Error! Marcador no definido. Rückmarsch* retromover fortrücken (zurück) retronatar zurückschwimmen retropedalage Rücktritt* (Fahrrad) retroplicar aufschlagen (Ärmel) retroplicar aufstreifen (aufschürzen) retroplicar aufstülpen* retropulsar nachstellen (Uhr) retroreciper zurückbekommen retrosaltar abprallen* retrosaltar: re(tro)saltar zurückschnellen retrosalto Abprall retrospectar zurückschauen retrospection Rückschau retrospective zurückblickend retrospecto Rückschau retrosufflar schnüffeln* retroterra Hinterland retrovar wiederfinden retrovar le cammino zurückfinden retrovar: non (re)trovar vermissen retroversion Rückübersetzung retrovias (Pl) rückwärtige Verbindungen retrovisor (Auto) Rückspiegel* reunificar Pol wiedervereinigen reunification Wiedervereinigung reunion Angliederung* reunion Ansammlung reunion Beisammensein reunion Kränzchen (geschlossene Gesellschaft) reunion Tagung reunion Treffen (Zusammenkunft) reunion Veranstaltung (Versammlung) reunion Versammlung reunion Wiedervereinigung reunion Zusammenfassung reunion Zusammenkunft reunion Zusammenstellung reunion Zusammentritt reunion (in café (F)) de commatres/senioras Kaffee/klatsch,�kränzchen reunion de studiantes Kommers reunion del personal Betriebsversammlung reunion private/particular geschlossene Gesellschaft reunion (E) popular Volksversammlung (gelegentl.) reunion: (re)union Vereinigung reunion: (re)union Zusammenschluß reunir ansammeln (Menschen) reunir sammeln reunir scharen reunir vereinigen (versammeln) reunir versammeln reunir zusammenbringen reunir zusammenfassen (vereinigen) reunir zusammenführen reunir zusammenheften (verbinden) reunir zusammenziehen (sammeln) reunir Mil auf die Beine bringen reunir (bestial usw) zusammentreiben reunir (con) angliedern* reunir (de nove) wiedervereinigen reunir se ineinanderfließen reunir se sich zusammenschließen reunir se tagen* (Versammlung) reunir se zueinander kommen reunir se zusammenkommen reunir se (con) sich zugesellen zu reunir se in consilio konferieren reunir compilar sin methodo fam zusammenstoppeln reunir assemblar, attruppar se sich rotten reunir: assemblar/reunir se sich zusammenscharen reunir: incontrar/reunir se sich zusammenfinden reunir: reunir/associar se vi zusammentreten reunite beisammen reutilisabile wiederverwendbar reutilisar wiederverwenden revalorisar aufwerten revalorisar wiederaufwerten revalorisation Aufwertung revalorisation Geldaufwertung revalorisation Wiederaufwertung revelage Phot Entwicklung revelamento Phot Entwicklung revelar (Phot a.) entwickeln revelar an den Tag bringen revelar ans Tageslicht bringen revelar ausplaudern* revelar entdecken (enthüllen) revelar enthüllen (offenbaren) revelar offenbaren (aufdecken) revelar preisgeben revelar verraten (offenbaren) revelar fig zutage revelar se zutage kommen revelar se fig entpuppen* revelar: manifestar/revelar se offenbar werden revelar: revelar/disclauder su identitate/nomine sich zu erkennen* geben revelation Enthüllung revelation Offenbarung revelation Preisgabe (Geheimnis) revelation fig Erleuchtung revelator Phot Entwickler reveliar wiedererwecken revender wiederverkaufen revendita Wiederverkauf revenditor Wiederverkäufer revenditor: esser revenditor hökern revenditor: revendit/or,�rice Höker,�in revengiantia: (re)vengiantia¡Error! Marcador no definido. Revanche* revengiar: (re)vengiar¡Error! Marcador no definido. se sich revanchieren revenir umgehen (Geister) revenir wiederkehren revenir wiederkommen revenir zurückkommen revenir vi umkehren revenir ad alicuno auf j�n als Anteil entfallen revenir in haste zurückeilen revenir sin haber facite/concludite alique unverrichteter Dinge zurückkommen revenir: non (re)venir fortbleiben revenito n Einkommen* reverberation Zurückstrahlung reverdescer: (re)verdescer grünen reverende verehrungswürdig* reverende: reverend(issim)e hochwürdig reverendissime: reverend(issim)e hochwürdig Reverendo (Anrede) Euer Hochwürden Reverendo Ehrwürden Ew. reverente ehrerbietig reverentia Bückling reverentia Diener,�in* (Verbeugung) reverentia Gruß (Verbeugung) reverentia Knicks* reverentia Neigung (Verbeugung) reverentia Verbeugung reverentia Verneigung reverentia fam Kratzfuß reverentia: facer reverentia sich verbeugen reverentia: facer un reverentia knicksen reverentia: profunde reverentia fig Katzenbuckel reverer verehren reverse verkehrt reversibile umkehrbar reverso Aufschlag* (Rock) reverso Hinterseite (Blatt, Münze) reverso Kehrseite reverso linke Seite e�s Tuches reverso Rabatte (Kleid) reverso Revers reverso Rückseite reverso Stulpe* reverso umgekehrte Seite reverso Unglück* (Schicksalsschlag) reverso unrechte Seite reverso verkehrte Seite reverso fig Rückschlag* reverso (del medalia) fig Schattenseite reverso del manica Ärmelaufschlag* reverso del medalia fig Kehrseite reverso: al reverso umseitig reverso: al reverso umstehend reverso: suffrer reversos (de fortuna) fig Nackenschläge bekommen reversos de fortuna Pl Schicksalsschläge reverter stülpen (Ärmel) reverter umgießen (umschütten) reverter umlegen (umwerfen) reverter umreißen reverter umschütten reverter umstoßen reverter umwerfen reverter fam umschmeißen reverter vt kippen reverter vt umkehren reverter vt umkippen* reverter vt umstürzen reverter (per sufflar) umwehen reverter cavalcante le pedes de su cavallo umreiten reverter currente umrennen reverter per undas umwogen reverter saltante umspringen reverter se (Auto) sich überschlagen* reverter se umschlagen* (Wagen) reverter se vi umstürzen reverter: reverter/subverter toto alles auf den Kopf stellen revertite verkehrt revestimento Bekleidung revestimento Bespannung revestimento Decke (Belag) revestimento Täfelung revestimento Überzug* (Verkleidung) revestimento Umkleidung revestimento Verblendung revestimento Verkleidung* revestimento Verschalung revestimento Techn Belag revestimento de pariete Wand/bekleidung,�bespannung revestimento lignee Holzverkleidung revestir (de: mit) ausschlagen* (bekleiden) revestir (de: mit) ausstaffieren* (Wand) revestir (de: mit) Arch auskleiden revestir bekleiden (Wände usw) revestir bespannen* (Wand) revestir täfeln revestir überkleiden (mit: de) revestir verblenden (Arch verdecken) revestir verkleiden* (verdecken) (mit: de) revestir fig einkleiden revestir (de) umkleiden revestir con plancas verschalen revestir de überziehen mit revestir de petras ausmauern revestir de stucco abputzen* revider durchmustern revider Korrektur/abzug,�bogen,�fahne* lesen: revider revidieren revider überholen (nachsehen) revider überprüfen revider wiedersehen revider vt durchsehen revider vt noch einmal et. durchgehen revider su cognoscentias umlernen (Kenntnisse) revider: revider/revisar un conto durchrechnen* (noch einmal) revider; (vider e) ~ durchstöbern revider; a ~ tosto auf baldiges Wiedersehen revindicar beanspruchen (als Eigentum) revindicar fordern (Recht) revindicar zurückfordern revindication Anspruch (erhobener) revindication Beanspruchung revindication Forderung revindication Rückforderung revindication territorial Gebietsanspruch revisar revidieren revisar überarbeiten (Buch usw) revisar überholen (nachsehen) revisar vt noch einmal et. durchgehen revisar: revider/revisar un conto durchrechnen* (noch einmal) revision Durchsicht revision Revision revision Überarbeitung revision Überprüfung revision Umarbeitung revision Hdl Prüfung revision Jur Wiederaufnahme revision Techn Überholen revisionista Revisionist revisor Bücherrevisor revisor Revisor revisor Hdl Prüfer revista Ausstattungsstück* revista Besichtigung revista Revue revista Rundschau (Zeitschrift) revista Schau (Revue) revista Zeitschrift revista Mil Musterung* revista (militar) Truppenschau revista de modas Modeheft revista del pressa Presseschau revista mensual Monatsschrift revista militar Heerschau revista technic/professional Fachzeitschrift revista defilada, defilata naval Flottenparade revista: passar in revista die Parade abnehmen revista: passar in revista Revue passieren lassen reviver wieder aufleben reviver wieder lebendig werden reviver wiederaufleben revivificar fig auffrischen revivification Auffrischung reviviscentia Wiederaufleben reviviscer wiederaufleben revocabile kündbar revocabile widerruflich revocar abberufen revocar abrufen revocar widerrufen revocar zurückberufen revocar zurückrufen revocar a domo heimrufen revocation Abberufung revocation Abruf revocation Widerruf revolta (Rebellion) Abfall revolta Auflehn/en,�ung* revolta Aufruhr* (Aufstand) revolta Aufstand (Empörung) revolta Empörung* revolta Putsch revolta Revolte revolta: facer un tentativa de revolta putschen* revoltante empörend revoltante himmelschreiend revoltar aufrühren (Volk) revoltar revoltieren revoltar: isto es revoltante/scandalose das schreit zum Himmel revoltar: rebellar/insurger/revoltar se fig aufbäumen revoltar: revoltar/rebellar/indignar se sich empören* revolte: toto revolte kunterbunt* (durcheinander) revoltose ungebärdig revoltoso Putschist revolution Drehung (in e�n Körper) revolution Revolution revolution Umdrehung (um e�n Mittelpunkt) revolution Umschwung* (Drehung, Umwälzung) revolution Umwälzung revolution Astr Kreisbewegung revolution Astr Wechsel* revolution Phys Umlauf revolution Pol Umsturz revolution (politic) Staatsumwälzung revolution: revolution/subversion social soziale Umschichtung revolutionari aufrührerisch* revolutionari bahnbrechend (Erfindung) revolutionari revolutionär revolutionari umstürzlerisch revolutionario Revolutionär revolutionario: revolutionari/o,�a Umstürzler,�in* revolver (E) Revolver revolver aufrühren revolver aufwühlen revolver durchstöbern revolver durchwühlen revolver umdrehen revolver umwälzen (umstürzen) revolver wälzen revolver zerwühlen revolver vt umlaufen revolver se sich herumwälzen rhabdomante Rutengänger rhabdomante Wünschelrutengänger rhapsodia Rhapsodie rhapsodo Rhapsode rhenan rheinländisch Rhenania Rheinland rhenano Rheinländer Rheno Rhein rheoscopio Stromzeiger rheostato Heizwiderstand rheostato Regulierwiderstand rheostato Elektr Regler rhetor Hist Redner rhetoric rednerisch rhetoric rhetorisch rhetorica Redekunst rhetorica Rhetorik rhetorica Schönrednerei* rhetorico Rhetoriker rhetorico Schönredner* rheubarbaro Rhabarber rheuma Erkältung* rheuma Schnupfen* rheumatic rheumatisch rheumatico Rheumatiker rheumatisar se den Schnupfen* bekommen; sich e�n Schnupfen* holen rheumatisar se sich verkühlen* rheumatisar se verschnupft* sein rheumatisar: esser rheumatisate den Schnupfen* haben rheumatisar: ille se ha rheumatisate er hat sich erkältet rheumatismo Fluß* (Rheumat.) rheumatismo Rheuma(tismus) rheumatismo articular Gelenkrheumatismus rhinocerote Nashorn rhinocerote Rhinozeros Rhodano; le bassino del ~ das Rhonebecken rhododendro Alpenrose rhombic rautenförmig rhombic rhombisch rhombo (Fisch) Butt, Butte* rhombo Rhombus rhombo Geom Raute rhombo Zool Steinbutt* rhomboide rautenförmig rhomboide rhomboid rhythmic rhythmisch rhythmica Rhythmik rhythmo Rhythmus ribes: (arbusto de) ribes Johannisbeerstrauch ribes: (baca de) ribes/ribesio (schwarze: nigre; rote: rubie; Stachelbeere: verde) Johannisbeere ribesio: (baca de) ribes/ribesio (schwarze: nigre; rote: rubie; Stachelbeere: verde) Johannisbeere ric (ricc�) begütert ric (ricc�) bemittelt* ric (ricc�) reich ric ergiebig (reich) ric hochwertig ric reichhaltig (an: in) ric vermögend (wohlhabend) ric wohlhabend ric de parolas wortreich ric in ideas gedankenvoll riccamente Adv reich ricches e povres (Pl) reich und arm ricchessa Ergiebigkeit* ricchessa Mächtigkeit (Bergb.) ricchessa Reichhaltigkeit ricchessa Reichtum ricchessa Wohlhabendheit ricchessa fig Ausgiebigkeit* ricchessa de pensamento Gedankenfülle ricchessas Pl Glücksgüter ricchessas artistic Kunstschätze ricchessas del solo Pl Bodenschätze ricchissime schwerreich* ricchissime steinreich ricchissime überreich ricco Reicher ricco: nove ricco Emporkömmling* (Neureicher) ricino Rizinus ricochet(e) Aufprall* (Stein, Geschoß) ricochet(e) Mil Aufschlag* ricochet(t)ar aufprallen* auf ricochettar¡Error! Marcador no definido. abprallen* ricochettar¡Error! Marcador no definido. abspringen (abprallen) ricochet¡Error! Marcador no definido. (Geschoß) Abpraller ricochet¡Error! Marcador no definido. Abprall ridaciar kichern rider lachen rider (se) sub cappa kichern rider (se) de auslachen rider (se) de belachen rider (se) de lachen über rider (se) de verlachen rider (se) de alique fig auf et. pfeifen rider constrictemente gezwungen* lachen rider ironicamente/stultemente feixen rider subrepticiemente fam sich ins Fäustchen lachen rider: facer rider zum Lachen bringen rider: isto me face rider ich muß darüber lachen rider: morir de rider sich totlachen rider: pro rider scherzweise rider: pro rider zum Spaß rider: pro rider jocar aus im Scherz* rider: torquer se de rider sich krank lachen rider: tu pote ya rider du hast gut lachen rider; torquer se de ~ sich e�n Ast lachen ridicule albern* ridicule gelungen (komisch) ridicule lachhaft ridicule lächerlich ridicule zum Lachen ridicule fig affig* ridicule: facer ridicule zum Gelächter machen ridicule: render/facer se ridicule sich lächerlich machen ridiculessa Lächerlichkeit ridiculisar blamieren ridiculisar lächerlich machen ridiculisar zum Gelächter machen ridiculisar alicuno s�n Spott mit j�m treiben ridiculisation Blamage (Lächerlichmachung) ridiculo (jem.) Affe* ridiculo Lächerlichkeit ridiculo: poner alicuno in ridiculo s�n Spott mit j�m treiben ridiculo: poner/mitter in ridiculo zum Gespött machen ridiculo: tornar in ridiculo ins Lächerliche ziehen rigamento Besprengung rigar abspritzen rigar begießen rigar berieseln rigar besprengen* rigar bespritzen* rigar bespülen (Flüsse) rigar bewässern rigar gießen* (Blumen usw) rigar sprengen (mit Wasser) rigar spritzen* (besprengen) rigar wässern (gießen) rigar vt durchfließen* rigar: (ir)rigar tränken (bewässern) rigation Gießen (Begießung) rigatorio Brause (Gießkanne) rigatorio Gießkanne rigatorio Kanne (Gließ�) rigatorio Spritzkanne rigatura Abspritzen rigatura Besprengung rigidamento Erstarrung rigide klamm (vor Kälte) rigide spröde (unbiegsam) rigide starr rigide steif rigide straff (fortemente) rigide taub (starr) rigide ungelenk(ig)* (steif) rigide fig hölzern rigide: facer rigide straffen rigide: non rigide unstarr rigide: render rigide steifen rigidimento: (ir)rigidimento Versteifung rigidir: (ir)rigidir versteifen* (straff machen) rigiditate Sprödigkeit rigiditate Starrheit rigiditate Steifheit rigiditate Taubheit (Erstarrung) rigiditate Ungelenkigkeit rigiditate fig Straffheit rigiditate cadaveric Totenstarre rigor Genauigkeit* (peinliche) rigor Härte (Strenge) rigor Schwere (Strafe) rigor Schärfe rigor Strenge rigor de morte Med Totenstarre rigor: a rigor streng/genau genommen rigor: de rigor obligat* rigor: in rigor strenggenommen rigorismo fig Straffheit rigorista Tugendheld* rigorose genau* (streng) rigorose gestreng rigorose hart (streng) rigorose scharf (streng) rigorose streng rigorose strikt rigorosemente parlante strenggenommen rima Reim rima alternate/cruciate Wechselreim rima final Endreim rima trocate con metathese Schüttelreim* rima: sin rima; non rimate reimlos rimaliator Reimschmied (pejor.) rimar (sich) reimen rimar sich zusammenreimen rimate: non rimate ungereimt rimator Dichterling rimator Reimschmied rinciage Abschwenken rinciage Ausspülung rinciage per siphon Wasserspülung rinciage: rinci/age,�amento Spülung rinciamento: rinci/age,�amento Spülung rinciar (Gläser, Wäsche) abschwenken rinciar abspülen* rinciar ausspülen rinciar schwenken (ausspülen) rinciar spülen rinciatura Spülicht* rinciatura Spülwasser ring (E) (Sport) Ring ring (E) Boxring* ripa Bord (Ufer) ripa Flußufer ripa Gestade* (Ufer) ripa Ufer (Fluß) ripa del mar Strand* ripa: jectar super le ripa ans Ufer spülen ripa: sin ripa uferlos ripari zum Ufer gehörig ripariano Uferbewohner* ris Reis ris al lacte Milchreis ris bullite in lacte Reisbrei* risada Gelächter risada Gespött risada Lache* (Gelächter) risada Lachsalve risada provocative sarcastic Hohngelächter risada ruitose schallendes Gelächter risada: crepar de risada sich totlachen risada: erumper de risada/riso laut auflachen risada: erumper in un risada ein Gelächter erheben; in (ein) Gelächter ausbrechen risada: esser le risada de omnes le mundo der Spott der Leute sein risada: esser objecto de risada zum Gespött werden risada: grande risada helles Gelächter risadas (Pl) Gemecker* (Lachen) riscar daransetzen (Leben) riscar einsetzen* (Leben) riscar es ankommen lassen auf riscar riskieren riscar alique in die Schanze schlagen riscar in le joco/ludo aufs Spiel setzen riscar multo gewagtes Spiel treiben riscar se sich wagen* riscar se (a) foris sich auswagen (Schweiz) riscar se avante sich vorwagen riscar se ipse (sin pavor) s�n Mann stehen riscar: qui risca vince frisch gewagt* ist halb gewonnen riscate gewagt* riscate fig halsbrecherisch risco Einsatz* (des Lebens) risco Einsetzung risco Gefahr (Risiko, Wagnis) risco Risiko (eingehen: prender) risco Wagen n risco Wagnis risco: a risco de auf die Gefahr hin risco: a tote le risco auf Gedeih und Verderb riscose gefährlich (riskant) riscose riskant riscose: riscos(issim)e gefahrvoll riscosissime: riscos(issim)e gefahrvoll risibile lächerlich risiera Reisfeld risma Ries (Maß) riso n Lachen riso convulsive Lachkrampf riso homeric homerisches Gelächter riso: con riso ironic hohnlachend riso: erumper de risada/riso laut auflachen risor Lacher risos (Pl) Heiterkeit (Gelächter) risos (Pl) supprimite/suffocate Gekicher rito Ritus ritual (Sg) Rel Gebräuche ritual Ritual ritual rituell ritual Rel Agende rival Gegenspieler rival Gegner,�in (Nebenbuhler) rival gegnerisch* rival: rival,�a Nebenbuhler,�in rival: rival,�a Rival/e,�in rivalisar rivalisieren rivalisar wetteifern rivalisar: rivalisar/emular in (z.B. mangiar¡Error! Marcador no definido.) um die Wette (z.B. essen) rivalitate Gegnerschaft rivalitate Nebenbuhlerschaft rivalitate Rivalität rivalitate Wetteifer rivalitate fig Wettstreit rivetage Nietung rivetage Vernietung rivetar einnieten rivetar nieten rivetar vernieten rivete Niete* rivetto Bächlein rivetto Rinnsal riviera Fluß* riviera tributari Nebenfluß riviera: facer passar/transversar le riviera über den Fluß setzen rivieran/o,�a Anwohner,�in* (e�s Flußes) rivierano (Fluß) Anlieger rivo Bach rivo Fließ* (obs. f. Bach) rivo: canal/rivo de molino Mühlbach rixa (FISp) Keilerei rixa Balgerei rixa Händel rixa Prügelei rixa Rauferei rixa Schlägerei rixa Streit (Tätlichkeit) rixa Zank (Prügelei) rixa al cultello Messerstecherei* rixar (sich) zanken rixar sich balgen rixator Schläger (Raufbold) rixator al cultello Messerheld rixose händelsüchtig rixose rauflustig roba Amtstracht roba Damenkleid roba Kleid (Damen�) roba Rock* (Gewand) roba Talar* roba a traino Schleppkleid roba con plicas Faltenrock roba de ballo Ballkleid roba de banio Bademantel* roba de camera Schlafrock roba de maternitate/graviditate Umstandskleid(ung) roba de matino Morgenkleid* (Frauen) roba de matino Morgenrock* roba de soirée (F) Abendkleid* roba de soirée (F) Gesellschaftskleid* roba: linage/roba interior/intime Unterwäsche roba: roba/cotta (de monacho) Mönchskutte roba: roba/habito de sposa Brautkleid robamento Beraubung robamento Entwendung robamento Raub robamento Stehlen* n robamento de plagia¡Error! Marcador no definido. Strandraub* robar ausrauben* robar beiseite (stehlen) robar entwenden (stehlen) robar et. mitgehen heißen robar klauen (stehlen) robar mausen robar mopsen (stehlen) robar rauben robar räubern robar stehlen robar (alique ad alicuno) berauben* robar (de alicuno) bestehlen robar: robar/furar per fraude ergaunern* robator Räuber* robator Stehler* robator de plagia¡Error! Marcador no definido. Strandräuber* robinetto a duo orificios sensos, vias Chem Zweiwegehahn robore Roteiche robore Steineiche robore: de querco/robore Adj eichen roboreto Eichenwald (Roteichen) roboreto Roteichenwald robot (Tsch.) Roboter robuste abgehärtet robuste derb (kräftig) robuste gediegen (handfest) robuste handfest robuste kernig (stämmig) robuste kräftig robuste robust robuste stark (kräftig) robuste stramm (kräftig) robuste stämmig robuste urwüchsig (kräftig) robuste Pers drall robustescer vi erstarken robustessa Gediegenheit robustessa Rüstigkeit robustessa Stämmigkeit robustessa Stärke roc Turm* (Schach) rocca Burg (Bergfeste u. bibl.) rocca Fels rocca Gestein (Fels) rocca Hort (Bibel) rocca Rocken m rocca Stein (Fels) rocca (de filar) Spinnrocken rocca abrupte Wand (e�r Felsmasse) rocca cretacee Kreidefelsen rocca scarpate Felswand rocca: rocca/bloco erratic Findling (Stein) roccalia Geröll* (Fels�) rocchetta Rakete rocchetta fumigene Nebelrakete rocchetta interplanetari Weltraumrakete rocchetta luminose Leuchtrakete rocchetta portator(i) Trägerrakete rocchetta serpentin/sinuose Schwärmer* (Feuerwerk) rocchetta: rocchetta/missile lunar Mondrakete roccose felsig rococo: (stilo) rococo Mal, Arch Zopfstil rodage: esser in rodage (Auto) einfahren* eingefahren werden rodente Nagetier roder (Akk.) fig zehren roder abknabbern roder abnagen roder anfressen roder benagen roder knabbern roder nagen roder verbeißen roder zerfressen roder zernagen roder Chem angreifen* roder fig wurmen roder con ruito knuspen roder: isto me rode le corde das wurmt mich roditor Nagetier roditura Abnagen rodomonte Eisenfresser* rogar excusa a alicuno de alique abbitten rogar pardono a alicuno de alique abbitten rolada Mus Lauf rolada Mus Läufer* rolamento (a. Mar) Rollen n rolamento Gedröhn (Rollen) rolamento Gerassel* (Wagen) rolamento Schwankung (Schiff) rolamento Wirbel (Trommel) rolamento Su schlingern rolamento de tambur Trommelwirbel rolamento: exequer un rolamento auf der Trommel wirbeln rolante rollend rolar kollern (fallen) rolar kugeln rolar rollen rolar schwanken (Schiff) rolar umwälzen rolar verdrehen (Augen) rolar wickeln rolar wälzen rolar Mar schaukeln rolar Mar schlingern rolar vi schlenkern (Schiff) rolar vt rollen rolar (ad infra) vi entrollen rolar (sur le solo) Flugz ausrollen rolar a vi anrollen rolar ad infra vi abrollen rolar se Flugz trudeln* rolar se in le fango sich im Kote wälzen rolar, facer rolar abwälzen* rolar: le auto rola ben der Wagen fährt sich gut rolar: plicar/rolar a retro/supra zurückstreifen (Ärmel) rolo Rolle rolo Walze rolo Wickel rolo compressor Walze (Straßen�) rolo con travestimento Theat Hosenrolle rolo de cablo Kabelrolle rolo de calandra Mange(l)holz rolo de figurante Theat Nebenrolle rolo de pecunia Geldrolle rolo de telario Weberbaum rolo impressor Druckwalze* rolo secundari Nebenrolle rolo: jocar le prime rolo fig Geige rolo: jocar un (grande) rolo e�e (große) Rolle spielen rolo: rolo/bobina de pellicula(s)/film Rollfilm roman römisch roman: roman(ce) Roman roman: roman(ce) de amor Liebesroman romanacio: roman(ci)acio Kolportageroman romance Romanze* romance a sensation Sensationsroman romance picaresc Schelmenroman romance policiari Kriminalroman romance policiari/policiesc Detektivroman romance: roman(ce) Roman romance: roman(ce) a clave Schlüsselroman romance: roman(ce) de amor Liebesroman romance: roman(ce) pastoral Schäferroman romancero: romancer/o,�a Romanschreiber,�in; Romanschriftsteller,�in romanciacio: roman(ci)acio Kolportageroman romande welsch (in der Schweiz) romanesc romanhaft romanic romanisch romanisar verwelschen romanista Romanist romanistica Romanistik Romano Römer (Volk) romantic romantisch romanticismo Romantik romantico Romantiker roncamento Geschnarche roncar schnarchen roncar schnarren (Spinnräder) roncar schnauben (Pferd) roncator: roncat/or,�rice Schnarcher,�in ronco Su schnarchen ronda (�gang Mil) Runde ronda Reigen* ronda Ronde ronda Mil Rundgang* ronda: facer le ronda die Runde machen ronda: facer ronda patrouillieren ronda: pagar un ronda (de bira) e�e Runde (Bier) (aus)geben ronde kreisrund ronde rund ronde como un bolla kugelrund ronde: in cifras ronde/rotunde rund (bei Zahlen) rondemente glatt heraus rondemente: ro(tu)ndemente Adv rundweg* rondo Ring (Kreis) rondo Runde (Kreis) rondo: facer rondos de fumo Ring blasen beim Rauchen rondo: in torno/rondo rundherum ronron: facer ronron schnurren (Katze) ronron: facer ronron spinnen (Katze) ronronar schnurren (Katze) ronronar spinnen (Katze) roral tauig rore Tau m ros Tau m rosa Rose rosa Arch Rosette* rosa canin Hagebutte* rosa del ventos Windrose rosa salvage wilde Rose rosa salvage silvestre Heckenrose* rosa�the Bot Teerose rosa: (color de) rosa Rosa rosa: rosa(te) rosenrot rosario Paternoster (Rosenkranz) rosario Rosenbusch rosario Rel Rosenkranz rosate rosig rosate: rosa(te) rosenrot rosee rosenfarbig rosee rosig rosee rosig angehaucht rosee: vider toto rosee alles rosig sehen roseola Röteln* roseto Rosen/garten,�hain rosetta Rosette* rosetta silvestre sepe Heide(n)röschen rosierista Rosenzüchter* rosiero Rosen/stock,�strauch rosiero salvage wilder Rosen/stock,�strauch rosmarino Rosmarin rossa Mähre (Schind�) rossa Schindmähre* rossiniolo Nachtigall* rostimento n Braten* rostir braten* rostir rösten (braten) rostir ben durchbraten rostir de nove aufbraten rostir legiermente anbraten* rostir legiermente¡Error! Marcador no definido. ansengen rostir troppo/nimis (ben) ausbraten* rostir: rostir/tostar in butyro einbrennen (Mehl) rostite geröstet* rostite: non cocite/rostite ungebrannt rostito m Braten* rostito (de carne marinate) in vinagre Sauerbraten rostito de agno Lammbraten rostito de bove Rinderbraten rostito de capreolo Rehbraten rostito de chassa¡Error! Marcador no definido./venation Wildbraten* rostito de lepore Hasenbraten rostito de oca Gänsebraten rostito de ove Hammelbraten rostito de porco Schweinebraten rostito de renes Nierenbraten rostito de vitello Kalbsbraten rostro Rüssel* (Schnabel) rostro Schnabel (Schiff) rostro de suction Saugrüssel rota Rad rota a bobinar Spulrad rota anterior Vorderrad rota con radios Speichenrad rota de affilar Schleifrad rota de filar Spinnrad rota de molino Mühl(en)rad rota de pal(ett)as Schaufelrad rota de proa Mar Steven* rota de recambio Reserverad rota de reserva Ersatzrad* rota del fortuna Glücksrad rota del governaculo/timon Steuerrad rota dentate Kammrad rota dentate Zahnrad rota dentate ingranage Kettenrad rota hauriente tassas Schöpfrad rota hydraulic Wasserrad rota libere Freilauf (Fahrrad) rota motor Treibrad rota motor Triebrad rota plen disco Scheibenrad* rota posterior Hinterrad rota tornante rollendes Rad rota: a quatro rotas vierräderig* rota: facer le rota ein Rad schlagen (Pfau) rota: facer le rota radschlagen rota: in forma de rota radförmig rota: rumper/franger super le rota rädern rotage Räderwerk rotar drehen (um eine Achse) rotar kreisen rotar laufen (Fahrrad, Motor) rotar rotieren rotar sich herumdrehen rotar vi umgehen rotar vt (Tonband) abspielen* rotar: rotar/girar como un turbine kreiseln rotas (Pl) de molino Mahlgang rotas frenante Flugz Bremsräder rotation (Dreh�) Bewegung rotation Achsendrehung rotation Drehung (um eine Achse) rotation Kreisbewegung rotation Kreisdrehung rotation Rotation rotation Tour* (Umdrehung) rotation Umdrehung (um die Achse) rotation Phys Umlauf rotation del recoltas fructos Fruchtfolge, Fruchtwechsel rotation per spheras Kugelung rotativa Rotationsmaschine rotative rotierend rotatori rotierend rotero Radmacher rotetta Rädchen rotetta: disc(hett)o/rotetta de cauchu¡Error! Marcador no definido. Gummischeibe rotisserie (F) Garküche* rotisseur (F) Garkoch* rotor (Elektr, Motor) Anker rotula Kniescheibe rotunda Rotunde rotunda Rundbau rotundamento Abrunden rotundar abrunden rotundar a supra (nach oben) abrunden rotundar a supra aufrunden* rotundar ad infra (nach unten) abrunden rotundar per defecto (nach unten) abrunden rotundar per excesso (nach oben) abrunden rotunde kreisrund rotunde rund rotunde: in cifras ronde/rotunde rund (bei Zahlen) rotundemente rundheraus rotundemente: ro(tu)ndemente Adv rundweg* rotunditate Rundheit rotunditate Rundung rouge (F) Rot* n (Schminke) rouge (F) Schminke* (rote) rouge: poner (se) rouge (F) sich schminken* roulette (F) Roulette* route (F) Bahn (Straße) route (F) Route* route (F) multo frequentate Adj sehr befahrene Straße routina(rismo) Amtsschimmel* routinari schablonenhaft routinari = u geschäftsmäßig routinari = u gewohnheitsmäßig* routinari = u routinemäßig* routine (F) Fertigkeit (mechanische) routine (F) Routine* routine (F) Schlendrian* routine (F) fig Schablone* routine (F) fig Tretmühle routinero Routine* (Person von Routine) routinero = u Gewohnheitsmensch* routinero Pers Schlendrian* royal königlich royal Adj Königs� (in Zssgn.) royalista königlich (gesinnt) royalista Königsfreund royalitate Königtum rubeacee rötlich rubeastre rötlich rubecula Rotkehlchen* rubee rotblond* rubee rötlich rubeola Masern (Röteln) rubeola Med Röteln* (Masern) rubeolose mit den Masern verbunden ruber vi erröten rubescentia n Erröten rubescer rot werden rubescer rot* werden rubescer röten rubescer vi erröten rubescer de ira vor Ärger puterrot* werden rubicilla Gimpel* rubicunde rot* (kupfer�) rubie rot* rubie (como le) sanguine blutrot* rubie de vergonia schamrot rubie obscur puterrot* rubie�brun rotbraun* rubie�calide rotglühend* rubie�scarlate scharlachrot rubie�vinose weinrot rubie: multo rubie knallrot rubie: rubie/rubre obscur dunkelrot rubie: rubie/rubre vive hochrot rubie: rubie/rubre vive/splendente knallrot rubino Rubin rubio Rot* (Farbe) rublo Rubel rubor Röte rubor Schamröte rubor n Erröten rubre rot* rubre: rubie/rubre obscur dunkelrot rubre: rubie/rubre vive/splendente knallrot rubrica Rubrik rubricar rubrizieren rubricator Rubrikator rubro Rot* (Farbe) rubuste rüstig ruche (F) Rüsche* (Kleidung, = Halskrause) ructar: (e)ructar rülpsen ructo Rülps(er) rude barsch (rauh) rude Bengel* (derber Junge) rude derb (rauh) rude grob (roh) rude harsch rude hart (rauh) rude lieblos rude rauh rude rauhbeinig rude ruppig* rude spröde (rauh Pers) rude unbearbeitet (roh) rude ungeschlacht rude unsanft rude unwirsch (rauh) rude wüst (roh) rude Adj rüde rude fig eckig rude fig knorrig rude fig roh rude fig schroff rude fig ungehobelt* rudemente: tractar rudemente schroff behandeln rudessa Derbheit rudessa Grobheit rudessa Härte (Rauheit) rudessa Lieblosigkeit rudessa Rauheit rudessa Sprödigkeit rudessa Ungeschliffenheit rudessa Unglimpf* rudessa fig Roheit rudessa fig Schroffheit rudimentari roh (unvollkommen) rudimentari Bot unausgebildet* rudimento Grund (e�r Wissenschaft) rudimento Zool, fig Ansatz* rudimentos Anfangsgründe Pl ruga Falte (Runzel) ruga Furche (Runzel) ruga Runzel ruga Schrumpel (n.+ostd. Dial) ruga: parve rugas (um die Augen: circum le oculos) Krähenfüße (Runzeln) rugar falten (Stirn) rugar furchen rugar: (ar)rugar knüllen rugar: (ar)rugar (se) fam knutschen (Stoff) rugar: (ar)rugar se vi knüllen rugate verhutzelt rugby (E) Rugby* rugir brüllen (Löwe) rugir tosen (heulen) rugir contra (Tiere) anbrüllen* rugito Gebrüll* rugito Tosen n rugito Su Brüllen rugose kraus (Stirn) rugose runzlig ruina Einsturz (Verfall) ruina Fall (Untergang) ruina Ruin* ruina Sturz (Untergang) ruina Untergang (Zugrundegehen) ruina Verderb ruina Verderben* n ruina Verfall* (bsd. Gebäude) ruina Zerfall ruina Zerrüttung ruina Zusammensturz ruina: cader in ruina(s) in Trümmer gehen ruina: causar le ruina de alicuno j�n ins Unglück* stürzen ruina: in ruina Adj zerfallen ruina: ir/vader in ruina ins Verderben* stürzen (vr, sich Verderben*) ruina: pulsar al ruina ins Verderben* stürzen (vt, j�n Verderben*) ruinamento Su ruinieren ruinar aufreiben* (Kräfte) ruinar ins Verderben* stürzen (vt, j�n Verderben*) ruinar kaputtmachen ruinar Raubbau treiben ruinar ruinieren ruinar zerrütten (Gesundh.) ruinar alicuno j�n herunterbringen ruinar se ins Verderben* stürzen (vr, sich Verderben*) ruinar se untergehen (zugrunde gehen) ruinar se zugrunde gehen ruinar se fig herunterkommen ruinas (Pl) altes Gemäuer* ruinas (Pl) Ruinen ruinas Trümmer ruinate abgewirtschaftet ruinate kaputt (bankrott) ruinate: esser ruinate zuschanden gehen/werden ruinate: homine ruinate/miserose verlumpter Mensch ruinose baufällig ruinose ruinös ruinose verlustbringend ruitante Lärmer, Lärmmacher ruitar ausplaudern* ruitar ausschwatzen ruitar lärmen ruitar rattern ruitar rumoren ruitar spektakeln ruitar spuken (rumoren) ruitar tosen ruito Braus* ruito Gerücht* ruito Geräusch ruito Krach* ruito Lärm ruito Rattern n ruito Rauschen n ruito Rederei (Gerücht) ruito Spektakel (Lärm) ruito fam Spuk ruito (infernal) fam Klamauk ruito de ferralia Gerassel* ruito infernal Heidenlärm ruito infernal Höllenlärm ruito infernal diabolo Mordslärm ruito parasite Störungsgeräusch ruito parasito (Radio) Nebengeräusch* ruito surde Puff* ruito: a prova de ruitos schalldicht* ruito: facer (grande) ruito spektakeln ruito: facer multe ruito fig viel Staub aufwirbeln ruito: facer multe ruito re alique viel Aufheb/en,�ungs von et. machen ruito: facer ruito rappeln ruito: facer ruito rascheln ruito: facer ruito/strepito rasseln ruito: facer un ruito infernal tollen ruito: non face tante ruito! fig seid nicht so wild! ruito: on faceva un ruito del diabolo es ging toll her ruito: ruito/tonitro de cannon(es) Kanonendonner ruito: sin ruito geräuschlos* ruito: sin ruito lautlos ruito: sin ruito/fracasso ohne Sang und Klang ruitose eklatant* ruitose geräuschvoll* ruitose laut (lärmend) ruitose lärmend ruitose rauschend ruitose: (troppo) ruitose überlaut rum (E) Rum rum (E) Rum rumice Sauerampfer ruminante Wiederkäuer ruminar wiederkäuen ruminar fam nachgrübeln rumination Wiederkäuen rumor Gerede* (Gerücht) rumor Gerücht* rumor Knurren rumor Lärm rumor Rauschen n rumor Rederei (Gerücht) rumor Sage (Gerücht) rumor: le rumor circula (que) man munkelt rumor: le rumor curre que es geht das Gerücht, daß rumor: le rumor curre que es verlautet, daß rumor: le rumor curre que gerüchteweise verlautet rumor; facer un grande ~ Allotria* treiben rumorar knurren* (Magen) rumorar krakeelen rumorar rumoren rumorar: il es rumorate que es geht das Gerücht, daß rumorator Krakeeler* rumores (Pl) Unruhe (Gemurmel) rumorose knurrig rumorose lärmend rumorose rauschend rumpe�capite Kopfzerbrechen* rumpe�capite fig Geduldspiel rumpe�undas Wellenbrecher rumpecapite Totschläger (Waffe) rumpecapite (illustrate) Vexierbild* rumpecapite: causar rumpe�capite preoccupationes ad alicuno j�m Kopfzerbrechen* machen rumpecollo: a rumpe�collo Hals über Kopf rumpeglacie; (nave) ~ Eisbrecher* rumpenuces Nußknacker rumper (Brot) anbrechen rumper aufhacken (Eis) rumper aufknacken (Nüsse) rumper ausschlagen* (Zahn) rumper durchbrechen* rumper eindrücken (zerbrechen) rumper einstoßen (zerbrechen) rumper erbrechen rumper kaputtmachen rumper sprengen (Widerstand) rumper zerreißen (Faden) rumper zusammenschlagen (zerschlagen) rumper vt brechen rumper vt einschlagen rumper vt knacken rumper vt knicken rumper vt umbrechen rumper vt zerbrechen rumper vt zerschellen rumper (con petras) einwerfen (Fenster usw) rumper (con) aufkündigen (Freundschaft) rumper (plicante) abknicken rumper (se) reißen (Fäden) rumper (se) vt abbrechen rumper (vi rumper se) in duo (pecias) vt entzweibrechen rumper con le dentes zerbeißen rumper flectente umknicken rumper le fidantiamento sich entloben rumper le nubes durchbrechen* (Sonne) rumper le rangos Mil wegtreten rumper le relationes con alicuno mit j�m brechen rumper se (vi Faden) abreißen rumper se auseinandergehen* (entzweigehen) rumper se einbrechen* (einsinken) rumper se entzweigehen* rumper se kaputtgehen rumper se platzen (Rohr) rumper se vi brechen rumper se vi durchbrechen* rumper se vi umbrechen rumper se vi umknicken rumper se vi zerschellen (an: contra) rumper se vi zerspringen rumper se (contra) branden (Wellen) rumper se le testa sich den Schädel einrennen rumper se un dente sich e�n Zahn ausbeißen* rumper se un dente sich e�n Zahn ausbrechen* rumper finder, plicar se vi knicken rumper: aperir/rumper con le dentes aufbeißen rumper: rumper/franger se vi zerbrechen rumper; le ~ del die Anbruch* (des Tages) runa Rune rupia Rupie rupte abgerissen rupte kaputt rupte leck rupte Adj gebrochen rupte in duo (pecias) entzwei ruptor de exopero Streikbrecher* ruptor de petras Steinklopfer ruptura Aufkündigung ruptura Bruch ruptura das Brechen = Bruch ruptura Durchbruch* ruptura Einbruch* (Deich) ruptura Gebrochenheit ruptura Knick (Bruch) ruptura Riß ruptura Zerreißung ruptura fig Abbruch ruptura Su n Erbrechen ruptura de axe (Auto) Achsenbruch ruptura de tubo cannon Rohrbruch ruptura de un dica/diga Dammbruch ruptura: ruptura/violation del pace Friedensbruch rural bäuerisch rural ländlich rurina: cader in ruina zerfallen rustic bäuerisch rustic ländlich (einfach) rustic tölpelhaft rustico Bauer* (Landmann) rustico Flaps rustico Tolpatsch, Tölpel ruta Bot Raute rxcambio: (ex)cambio Umwechslung röntgenisar vt Med durchleuchten röntgenogramma Röntgenbild röntgenologia Röntgenologie röntgenologista Röntgenologe